


Helpless (Completed)

by Yeonjuns_left_tiddie



Category: 2NE1, BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Chanyeol, Complete, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hybrids, M/M, Mpreg, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 24,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeonjuns_left_tiddie/pseuds/Yeonjuns_left_tiddie
Summary: Chanyeol X BaekhyunChanyeol has a horrible life. His 'mate' left him with his three children that abuse him for anything. He hopes that one day, they'll appreciate what he does for them, but they won't listen to an omega.••••••••CONTAINS RAPESEXUAL ABUSEABUSEDEPRESSION
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

"DAD WHERES MY SHIT AT!" My son yells from his room. "H-honey stop ye-yelling please." I say die to my son being an alpha, he makes me shiver.

"I'm going to beat your ass if you don't find it!" He then jumps downstairs, yelling in front of my face.

"IS THAT HOW YOU YELL TO YOUR BIRTH GIVER YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BOY!" I got tired of him, degrading me. He's even rub some of it off to his brothers.

"Dad make me an sandwich." My other son says rubbing his hand on my cheek. "Don't you touch me there." I say back to him. "Ha, whats a little omega like you going to do." My eldest says.

They both inch close to my face. "So dad, or Chanyeol. Be a good omega or we won't punish you with the belt again."

My name is Park Chanyeol and I am a disgrace to my family. I was the only omega made after all my siblings were either betas or alphas. When my parents found out, they treated me like dirt.

When I found my "lover" he gave me three...horrible children. The eldest Xiumin, the middle Kai, and the youngest Sehun.

One day I got mad at him for using other omegas when I was in the hospital and he left.

"YOURB THE REASON DAD LEFT US WHORE!" I hear that all the time. "KAI IF YOU DO-." I received a punch in the face by my eldest son, Xiumin, who hates it when I get after his younger brothers.

"YOU DONT YELL AT THEM! YOU KNOW WHAT, COME HERE." He says with his alpha tone. "N-no. L-leave me a-a-alone." I say crawling away.

Xiumin takes off his shirt and starts to unbuckles his pants. "Dad, I think it's time at WE ALL got to know each other VERY well."

"B-back o-off." I say with tears running from my eyes. "Kai, hold him down." Xiumin tells his brother. He obliges and he holds my arms down.

"S-son please don't d-do this." I say now having a waterfall come out my eyes. "Dad, or slut which one your prefer? It doesn't matter, I just want to show you how much I love you."

Xiumin then folds his belt and swings it across my face. "Aghh!" I scream with me coughing out blood. "W-why c-c-can't I h-have n-nm- normal kids." I say in which Kai knees me in my back.

"Xiumin, hurry up." Kai says which Xiumin then slides his pants down. "X-X-Xiumin, s-s-stop p-pl-please." I tell him but he disregards my plead.

"Man, I'm horny right now."-


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to see a mess in my room. "Why must my children." I sigh under my breath.

I get up and walk down stairs to see no one awake. I quickly run to the kitchen and start making them breakfast because they have alpha school.

"Why do they need a school dedicated to alphas? It's like saying theirs a school for gays." I tell myself as I hear on of them slams the door.

The only good thing that comes out of this is that they are all somewhat respectful when they wake up.

"Mornin dad." Xiumin says as he hugs me and puts his chin on my shoulder. "Morning sweetheart." I say back pecking him on the cheek. "Breakfast will be ready in a few, please wake up your brothers." I ask him.

The boy nods and walks very slowly to his brothers' rooms for breakfast. "At least we have some for only today and tomorrow, ugh I'm going to have to shop." I tell myself as I realize that we are almost out of food.

I place three plates down on the dinning table and get their utensils out for their meal. "Morning sweeties." I say as I then look at Xiumin who has his "be quiet" facial expression.

I smile at him and turn back around to get them their drinks and prepare lunch for them. "Man it was just a good morning too." I quietly say as I now see them starting to be fully awake.

"Hey pap, get this." Xiumin says as he then walks off to his room. I walk back to the dinning room and get his plate of food and drink and start to walk back.

Everything was going great until I heard Xiumin yell upstairs. I ran to put the plates on he counter and swiftly run up stairs. I slammed his door open to see him on the floor.

"Xiumin Xiumin, what happened sweetie. I say as I get on my knees and start moving things out the way. "Nothing." He says laughing at me.

I start to get tears in my eyes because I hate it when he does this. I know alphas regenerate faster then any other wolf, except the blood line of the pack leader. But it still hurts me that my son still does this.  
__________________________________

"Bye guys have a nice day." I say to them smiling. "Bye pap." "Bye dad." Kai and Sehun say but Xiumin just leaves. "Man I wish they could love me like I love them." I quietly say as they walk off to their school.

Knock knock

I roll down the window and see an man, about the age of me but maybe a little older and worst of all...an alpha. "Yes?" I ask him.

"Well I can to notice that your kids are very umm well r-." "I don't need to be told on how to raise my knife you got me." I tell him rolling up my car window.

He quickly stops it, breaking the window and chokes me. "Listen here you slut, where the fuck is your mate at hmm?" He says tightening his grip on my throat. "He-h-he's..."

"What do you even have one? Wait, don't tell me you were raped." He says laughing. Xiumin Xiumin Xiumin come here now.

Next thing Xiumin is running out the school towards the man and knocks him to the ground and starts to beat on the man. "This is so embarrassing." I tell myself, starting to cry. Why, why can't I defend myself and I have to have my child defend me?

I get a little strike in my back; something was very wrong here. I look out the window and see the tables have turned when the alpha was on top bearing Xiumin.

I jump out the car and push the alpha over, kicking him in the process. I try to pick my my baby but he then runs after me, swinging his arm all the way around. I barely miss it with him hitting my car. Xiumin then takes the opportunity to kick him in his VERY sensitive area.

"Agh FUCCCKK." He yells, squeezing his dick and balls from the hit he took. "What's going on here!" A team of betas with one alpha leading them.

We look at each other as I have my son in my arms. "Dad let me handle it." He says, as me pushed me back. "Gu-." "How dare you hurt an senior alpha you little mut!" The alpha says as he continues to beat on my son.

I quick I run up to hit him but I ultimately did nothing. My threat did nothing. "You're just a little weak omega who is worthless." The alpha of the pack says. "You will leave my son alone you got that you ungrateful brat!" I yell back at him.

His eyes widen, he walks up to me and swipes his hand across my cheek. "Why do you talk to me like that? Omegas have NO right to say anything unless they're part of the royal blood." The alpha says my, spitting on my face.

"MIN! WHY ARE YOU BEATING ON A SENIOR WOLF?"

"SIR HES AN OMEGA!"

"AN OMEGA?"

I look back to see one of the most known senior alphas...Byun Baekhyun


	3. Chapter 3

Byun Baekhyun. He is part of the top elite in our pack. Usually he is seen with with his defense squad as he is commander of the league. He was won the title through numerous trials of attacks and resistance. The embodiment of a human-wolf shield.

He has no children nor mate. He's nicked named "the hollow wolf." He feels nothing towards any omega. The omegas that have tried to get with end either end up served on his platter or thrown in prison where they will rot away.

"SIR HES AN OMEGA!" The alpha yelled as his eyes widened up.

He then looks at me and starts to walk towards me. Fear started to takeover my body. I couldn't move, or have any thoughts.

He stops in front of me and picks me up just with my arm. "What gives you the right to hit an alpha!" He yells at me.

...

"Do you fucking talk or what!? Answer me!" He starts to use his more dominant voice. I start to tear up,I just want to go back. I want to go back home.

"I-I, s-sir. H-H-He was-"

"Can you fucking talk!" He stops me with his harsh words. He drags me into the courtyard where the whole school stops and looks at me.

"Since you can't talk in private, maybe you can in front if everyone." He says laughing. I look around and see how everyone is staring at me. I see my two other boys, Kai and Sehun, who just stare out the window.

"Speak right now. Or face death!" He then yells at me. I can tell how serious he is from his tone and how he has his tranquilizer that's filled with a poison that kills on the spot.

"S-sir. He was judging on the way my kids acted. I tried to tell him to don't tell me how to raise kids. The alpha then broke my window and was going to punch me but my son came and saved me. I then felt something was wrong and saw that the alpha was beating in my son. I then jump in and start hitting the alpha, but he then pushed my son away and focused on me."

...

I know that I might get punished. And omega is never supposed to hit an alpha, under any circumstance. If I still had...him, he would face the punishment with me so it wouldn't kill me, but I don't have my 'mate' anymore. And I don't want them to chose my own kin.

"Where's your mate?" Baekhyun then asks me. I shiver at that word.

"I-I don't have one...anymore." I respond with tears coming down my face.

"Did he die?" Baekhyun says taunting me, with his other officials laughing too.

"N-no. He left after my third son was born." I take a quick second to see Xiumin on the floor being beat up by three other alphas. A small cry sound escaped my mouth, which made Byun Baekhyun turn around.

"What did you say!?"

A louder cry then escaped my mouth. I never cried this loud before because I never had too; even with my abusive kids.

An omega's cry is one of the worse things that any alpha and beta can hear. They only cry like that when one of their children or mate is being tortured. After this cry, it lasts for 30 mins of ringing in their ears. Every alpha is affected my this cry, except the royal bloodline.

Every alpha and beta at the school fell down covering their ears except my children.

I then barely get up and start limping to my son, who was on the floor next to three alpha's covering their ears.

"Xiumin baby, come here." I say trying to pick up my son.

He complies and puts his arms around me and starts to cry into the crook of my neck. I start to rub his back for comfort. I see my two other babies then runout towards us.

As they barely pass the arch that leads to the courtyard, I see Byun Baekhyun walking towards us. Fear instantly weighs me down.

"Take care your each other. I love each and everyone of you." I say to them, but they ignore it and go towards their brother.

I let out a silent cry but that's not the problem now. I walk up to the alpha who is furious. "I'm going to kill you and your children."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm going to kill you and you're children."   
——————————————————————————————————

I fear for my life now. He pulls out his gun and points it at my pups which I jump on his arm and use all my weight so he'll miss fire.

"Ouch." I land in my but after his arm hit the ground. I run after my kids to get them away which they just scoff at me and start walking, but slowly.

"Xiumin please."

"Fine." He responds, leading his brothers to run home without me.

I smile knowing that they might be safe. I look back to having the alpha run at me and hit with all his might.

"You better stay there and be a good boy." He says, walking back into the school's office.  
__________________________________

I reach my home to be welcomed with disgusted reactions when they saw me.

"Hell my ba-."

"Shut the fuck up." Sehun says as he throws a rock at me. I quickly move out the way and continue walking to my room.

I reach my room and go to the bathroom and grab out my medical supplies.

"Ouch, I don't think that one's going away."

I start crying at the fact on how some scars haven't gone away fully. There's a scar on my neck that's revealing a coating of my body. Shrugging my shoulders, I grab the bandages and start packing in the alcohol so I can clean the wound.

"This is probably the best thing about being an omega, being able to cook, clean, and heal wounds."

My train of thoughts were interrupted when I heard loud banging on our door.

"Xiumin honey! Can you get that for me please!" I yell out. "Fine!" He yells back at me.

"Hey slut! They need you!" He yells. I run down the stairs to find the defensive crew back.

Oh shit fuck

"Hello my good sirs. How can I help you on this fine evening?"

"We're looking for a Park Chanyeol."

I nod and escort them into my home towards the living room. "Kai! Sehun! Get in here now!" Y'all which they come, showing off their abs.

"Go back and put something on now."

They shot me a death glare which I gave them one back. They will not embarrass me in front of a branch from the government.  
__________________________________

They return to sit next to Xiumin who sat next to me on his phone.

"Well Mr.Park, we've received information that you were able to take down defense leader, Byun Baekhyun."

"Yes sir that is correct."

"May we ask why that was so?"

"Well after I dropped my children off at school, an alpha came up to me and started to judge the way I raise my kids. I quickly cut him off and tell him not to tell me how I raise my own kin. He was then going to punch me but my boy Xiumin came in and saved me. He they then gotten into a fight which by the time I looked back, my son was getting pounded on. I then joined the fight and started to beat on the alpha. He then pushed my son away and started beating on me...."

I really wanted to cry after explaining the whole situation to them. All they care about is that I violated a rule and deciding what to charge me for.

"Well that still doesn't explain why you bought Mr.Byun to his knees."

"MY SON WAS GETTING BEAT ON WHAT DONT YOU SEE!" I then yell at them. They were taken back and said something into their little microphones.

It was silent for 10 mins until loud banging hit my door.

"You should go answer that Mr.Park." One the officers said. I know he got someone here to retain me. There's just no way he let me slip like this.

I open the door to be tackled down my two guards, they then take stakes that arched so they wouldn't stab me. They then pierce the ground and their squad leader then walked in.

"Hello Mr.Park, my name is Bae Joohyun and these are my helpers Jeon Jungkook and Kang Seulgi. I've received a message that you apparently tried to attack one of our officers." She says with a smug on her face. 

"Mr.Park I hope you know that you are in trouble for attacking these fine gentlemen and Paladin Byun today."


	5. Chapter 5

I was brought into the slammer with my children. I stayed with my youngest, Sehun, who stayed in the back. Every hour or so, the guards would spray some mist on the iron bars, door, and on us, if they felt like it. The mist would burn our skin, not causing our skin to burn, but it felt like it was, just how an omegas cry causes alpha's ears to "bleed."

Just when I thought everything was going to get worse, I had a little joy moment with my youngest kin. I always saw him in the corner with his knees tucked in and just cry.

"Baby are you ok?" I ask him which prompts no response.

...

"Pup please talk to me"

...

"Sehun."

That's all it took for him to tackle me down and just start crying on me. I've never seen him like this, he was always so cold and brave. He was never one to back down from a challenge, a true Park from how his brothers raised him. I was happy for him even if he didn't like me. He would always say 'you cant even get 1st in class, worthless' 'I'm amazed you even had someone go fuck you, while i have all the omegas and betas at me paws.'

"I'm sorry." He softly says into my sweater, tugging the fabric even more tightly.

"I'm sorry for treating you like crap."

"I'm sorry for hitting you."

"I'm sorry you have such a pathetic son like me."

He kept on saying sorry for everything he's done to me while crying into my sweater. I don't know how to react when this happens but I hug him back even tighter, even kissing his head.

"It's okay baby, I can never hate you no matter how mad you made me." I say which prones him to cry even more. I can't believe that this is really who he is. Just a little boy who still needs love, which I was happy to give. I love all my children, no matter how bad they may treat me. Yes they've almost killed me multiple times but that doesn't stop the feelings I have for them.

I look across my cell to see Kai and Xiumin just staring at me, once in a while rubbing their thumb across their throat and pointing at me. I nod back with a smile which enraged them and rub at the bars.

The immediately jump back, putting pressure on their hand due to them touching the bar that was sprayed with mist.

"Ma."

I have never heard any one of my sons tell me that. It was always "Park" "Chanyeol" "slut" "fuck" and so on. But, I never thought that on do my sons would ever call me that.

I look back at Sehun.

"I'm sorry for acting the way I did. It's just that...I wanted to be like my brothers and live up to their expectations. They probably think so little of me know. I'm a disappointment to them. But you don't think so right?"

I was immensely taken back by what he said to me. I never thought that one of my children, who are very unpredictable, would think so lowly of themselves, not the mention who would tell their parent who they hated so much.

"I-I baby. To them maybe, but to me no. You're not a disappointment. If more than anything, you're so much stronger than them. Letting you're true feelings out is the most manly thing I could ever think of. Just never try to be someone you aren't."


	6. Chapter 6

It was trial time for my family and I. We have stayed in the slammer for about...2 months. Over time I grew very close to my son, Sehun, but my other two would keep on making threats to me. Yes Sehun was still an alpha and had his moments where he would threaten me, but after a while he would realize his mistake and come back to the living child I know he is.

The only reason they haven't killed me yet or anything like that is because I gave birth to them. By that sign, I know they love me, but it's a very slim chance that they will even acknowledge the feeling.  
__________________________________

"Mr. Park! Family of 3, omega, 20, and a widow!" The head off the clergy said. All the attendees of the court start to laugh at us. I know the reason why. Sehun and I at least did.

We didn't have an alpha figure in the household. It balances out the power curve in each family. Without and alpha, you're doomed to fail.

Each rank of us have something to bring that raise beautiful and smart pups. The alpha brings the courage, trust, power, and control to the family. Keeping everything in order and protecting us. The omega brings the love, warm, and confort of the family. When the pups are angered by a loss of whatever that is, the omega parent calms him/her down. And the omega also helps witch cooking and other omega children, if they have any.

"Mr.Park, you are charged with the assault of two alphas. Wong Yuk-hei(Lucas yes NCT boi) and former defensive captain, Byun Baekhyun."

Former? Wow a lot happens while you've been in "jail" for a whole 2 months.

"My clergymen, what is the verdict on this omega and his family. Or...if the omega has any proposition he would like to oppose." The leader said. The others then looked at him like he was crazy.

"Sir, he's an OMEGA. Have one of his sons do it." One of his men suggested. The other 6 nodded in agreement and looked back at us.

"You there, next to the omega, step up!" The leader says, pointing at Sehun. He nods and steps up to a pedestal, awaiting the courts proposition. "Do you have a proposition before court makes the decision?"

I can tell my son was scared, he was looking around at every aspect and detail of the wall, studying the people's features, and looking back to me. I gave him a smile that I hope have him an idea with probed him to turn back around to the celegry.

"My proposition is...

That former defensive captain Byun Baekhyun will monitor and if so keep in line Park Chanyeol and his family"


	7. Chapter 7

"My proposition is that former defensive captain Byun Baekhyun will monitor and if so keep in line Park Chanyeol and his family"

The court goes silent. Everyone looks at each other. I look back at my two other sons and I can see them slapping each other's hand. I look back at my youngest and see him looking back at me for reassurance.

"I- well...uhh, that's....thats not something we can negotiate on. So, do you have anything else to give or we'll go straight to the court's decision." One of the clergymen said.

"Dude they'll just kill him. I don't really care." Kai says to Xiumin which prompts both of them to laugh. "And then...comes our little boy Sehun." Xiumin says looking at him.

"Court, your ruling?."

"Guilty"

"Guilty"

"Guilty"

"Guilty"

"Guilty"

"Guilty"

"And with the majority of the court's ruling, Park Chanyeol and his family are set to die." He says and slams the hammer.

Sehun runs off the pedestal right into my arms and starts to sob. "Shshsh. It's ok it's ok." I say, trying my best to not cry.

"WAIT!"

We turn around and I see Xiumin start to walk up to the court.

"Yes boy."

"Why do we have to die. Kill the omega shit. We didn't do anything." Xiumin yells out.

Ouch

"And ti add on that, the problem is him, not us. He's just home sitting is ass all day while we do everything for his sorry ass!" Kai adds on.

The head of the court then slams his papers on the table and points at me. "Is this true Park?" He yells.

"I-I ca-."

"LIARS! YALL DO NOTHING FOR HIM. AÑL YALL EVER DO IS HIT HIT DAD AND BLAME HIM FOR ...dad FOR LEAVING." Sehun then screams back. I then turn his face back facing me and tuck it tightly into my neck. "Honey don't talk to them, just let them yell." I say, kissing his head.

"Court I have a proposition."

"No boy the court's ruling is final."

"Sir I'm alpha Moonbyul, head of the royal bloodline's Queen's security. If you may hear me out."

The whole court then sits down while they have Suelgi and Jungkook hold my sons down, with Joohyun smiling at me.

"May I propose that i have my greatest woman second in command, alpha Wheein, proceed to monitor Park Chanyeol's family in an alternative home with 24 hour careful watch."

...

I looked at Moonbyul and she looked back at me with a smile and thumbs up. "Wow, people that actually like omegas exist." I say, as Sehun playfully punches my arm.

"Alpha Moonbyul, we...will take your proposition only on one deal. Mr. Park must find a new mate in the next 5 months. If he fails to do so, we we'll execute him and his family. Deal?"

"Deal."

The court room is silent except the hammer banging on the wooden table. Everyone leaves, with my two sons being dragged away as the try to fight the tight holds.

"Hey Park Chanyeol was it? I just want to actually introduce myself. I'm Bae Joohyun, part of the defensive branch in our pack. I know the way we met wasn't the best but I'm sorry for it." She bows down to me.

"Hey hey hey, it's ok. Don't worry, it's you job I know." I reassure her by straightening her up. We both wave at each tiger as we part ways.

"Hey dad."

"Yes Sehun?"

"Will you actually be able to find a mate?"

....

"Honestly Sehunie, I really don't know."  
__________________________________

I met with the alphas who were going to set up this "alternative home" for my family and I.

"So Mr. Park Chanyeol, this is how it's going to go.   
•You can only leave the house after asking alpha Wheein for permission.  
•Punishments will be given out if you fail to comply with her rules and or our rules  
•watch your kids get beat for the same reason, if it comes to the point  
•your curfew is 7pm  
•and you know it, but find a mate in the next 5 months  
Okay?"

I nod and sigan the papers which they then shake my hand. I take a sigh of relief as if I've just been told that I wouldn't die, haha funny.  
__________________________________  
We reach the alternative home in an hour due to Xiumin and Kai abusing Sehun and I. They run into the home and start to expo le and pick their rooms while I bring in everyone's bag.

"Wo wo wo, well what do we have here?"

I turn around and see Wheein with a suitcase and smile on her face.

"Ahh you must be alpha Wheein. Hello I'm Park Chanyeol, we we-."

"Yeah yeah yeah i know. I'm Wheein of the defensive branch nice to met you." She smiles at me and puts her suitcase down and starts to stretch.

"So Chanyeol, why are you out here by yourself, where are you kids?"

"I-uhh...inside the house picking their rooms. I always take in everything while they relax."

She responds by taking our a baton and smiles at me and starts to walk inside. I drop everything and rush to her, getting in my knees.

"PLEASE PLEASE DONT HURT THEM. ESPECIALLY THE YOUNGEST. I BEG OF YOU." I start telling her with tears in my eyes.

She looks in my eyes and smiles.

"Well, I will let it slide this time. But don't expect it again. Ok?"!

I nod.

This is how my life will be for the next 5 months...god will someone help me.


	8. Chapter 8

The week was fine for the most part. Wheein was actually singing and dancing in the kitchen while I was making food. I was actually able to get rest. The minor issue was that Sehun would sleep with me sometimes but I wouldn't mind it. He's my baby.

It wouldn't last though, as I already knew Xiumin would say something.

"DAD WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" He yells which makes me look down.

I start walking to the living room and seeing Wheein smiling at me, which I smile back. I start to walk up the stairs until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Chan, go back and sit in the living room, I'll handle this." She says with her suitcase in hand.

I nod and walk back to the couch where I was just waiting for more screams to be heard in the house.

BANG

I hear the door being beat down.

"Hey Xiumin dear, can you open the door." Wheein says softly. "Bitch who the fuck do you think you are? The only thing you should be doing to sucking my dick a-"

"LITTLE BOY I SAID OPEN THE DAMN DOOR OR YOU WONT LIKE THIS YOU HEAR ME!"

...

"Hey what the hell is all the commotion?" Kai's voice is heard throughout the home.

"Oh Great here we go." I say to myself.

"Kai was it? Can you tell your brother to come out of here?"

"Why do I have to do it, aren't you the one who's supposed to do everything, not me."

"Kai sweeti-"

"Don't fucking call me 'sweetie' you should know your damn place. I don't care if you are an alpha, you're still a pathetic woman."

The house when silent. The only thing that could be heard was my baby Sehun walking out of my room into the kitchen. I blink for one second and Kai fell to the first floor on his face. Then the door was broken down and bangs on the wall were heard.

"Oh my god what the hell is she doing..." I say into the pillow.

Wheein comes down the stairs with Xiumin being pulled by his ear. She tosses him next to Kai who is starting to get up and attack her.  
"Boy I wouldn't be speaking if I were you. You might regret it." She says up in his face.

Kai the swung his fist at her head, which made Wheein stumble to the left. Xiumin took this chance and got on top of her and started to grab her hair and bang her head into the floor.

10 minutes they did this and she didn't get up. The stoped and start to kick her and spit on her.

"That's what you fucking get bitch." Kai yells at the lifeless body.

"Learn your fucking place." Xiumin adds on.

They looked at me which I scooted more into the couch. Kai grabs my wrist and brings me to my knees in front of them.

"K-Kai, Xi-Xium-in I- uhh."

"You know what to fucking do slut." Xiumin says, lifting my chin to him. He then grabs my hair and bangs my head to the table.

Kai took my legs and started to take off my pants.

"Kai no! Listen to me damn it!"

"SHUT THE FU-."

His sentence was cut halfway off when a loud thud was heard. I looked at the source if the noise and Wheein was back on her feet, while Xiumin was thrown out the window into the backyard.

"So that's how y'all little shits wanna play it hm?"

I never felt more fear in my life. It challenged my fear of Xiumin, the worse out of the two. She started to walk towards Kai and picked him up by the collar of his shirt and threw him out of the other window.

I run into the main room and see Wheein walking towards Sehun and I lost it.

"WHEEIN NO! NOT HIM!" I cry. The cry I sent out was what I used on Byun Baekhyun, but I didn't work on her. She looked back at me and got in my face.

"If you get in my fucking way again, the same damn thing will happen to you. Okay?"

She pushes me down and walks back towards Sehun which she then sits down across from him. I get back up and see that evil smile.

"Hiii Sehunie! How are you today?"

"Uhh Hello Ms.Wheein, I'm doing good I guess?"

"Really? Well I think that's all about to change." After she finishes her sentence, she grabs Sehun's shirt and drags him out the of the out house.

Wheein threw him next to his brothers which Kai and Xiumin were already waiting for her to show her face.

"Y'all think you're some big shots don't ya. Well news flash pathetic alphas, y'all ain't. And y'all got beat by a girl, hahaha!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Y'all think you're some big shots don't ya. Well news flash pathetic alphas, y'all ain't. And y'all got beat by a girl, hahaha!"  
__________________________________

I run to the window and see all 3 of my sons having a stand off against Wheein. When Sehun acted like he hated me, they all had a weird attack pattern. It was like they're own instinct.

Xiumin rushes towards Wheein while his walking towards them. Kai starts to run to flank her from her side, while Sehun does the same.

"My god Wheein be careful."

Wheein starts to raise her foot, which kicks Xiumin on his side but gets tackled down by Kai and Sehun. She is able to punch their noses and get them off of her.

She regains her balance and is met with a fist inches away from her face. She blocks Xiumin's fist with her hand and punches his elbow, causing a loud crack noise.

She then tucks in her shoulder and charges at Xiumin, tackling him threw the wood. She drops him 5 feet away from the broken fence and runs back to have Kai kick her in the face.

She grabs his other leg and pulls it under her arm and head-buts him. She looks up and walks back towards Sehun who looks visibly pissed.

She charges at him as he does the same. With every arm she swung, Sehun blocked, same as Wheein.

It looked like they were trying to wear each other out but it never happened. They continued on with this until a loud howl was heard.

Sehun and Wheein stopped and looked back inside where I was. I turned around and saw Byun Baekhyun in the home looking at us.

He looked around at the mess that was made in the home. Broken tables, dents in the wall and floor, broken doors, and windows. He walks towards us and looks at me. He scoffs at me and pushes me away.

"Little omega you failed as a fucking father."

"Shut the hell up you fucktard!" I yell back at him.

He turns back at me and starts to approach me. My legs felt weak. I was scared, paralyzed. I didn't want to move. He stood over me like a tower about to come crashing down.

"I see you still haven't learned your place hmm?"

He swung his arm around which collided with my head, flying me to the wall. I got up, but struggling to keep my balance.

"Y-you, bi-."

I fell to my knees, looking up at him. He walked towards me and picked me up by my hair, and spit in my face.

"That's what I thought, keep your fucking mouth shut and keep your damn legs closed you fucking hear me."

...

I stayed silent, there was nothing I can do. If I even responded, I'd be hit or worse, killed.

"ANSWER ME YOU FUCKING TWIT!"

"Y-ye-s s- sir"

He threw me to the ground and left to the back door. I used anything I saw to support me get up.

I finally got up and limped to the window and saw how they were talking like nothing happened. 

Sehun was on the ground with Baekhyun's foot in his head, Kai was on the floor, and Xiumin...was running back towards them.

I felt the same kind of fear again, the type of fear I felt just when Baekhyun almost killed me a few weeks ago.

Xiumin got one good punch at Baekhyun, sending him to hit the brick wall, while also kicking Wheein in the face, bringing her to the ground.

He looked back at me and run towards me. He kicked me in the chest, and started to punch me.

"Youre! Fucking! Useless! You! Fucking! Hear! Me!"

He kept on punching me wither every word he said. Throughout my whole life when he was my baby, saying these harsh words when...he...left, he's never hurt me.

But he has hurt me the most with words. His punches don't mean anything to me, I've gotten use to it, nothing physical hurts when it comes to my children.

"I wish I was never fucking born to pathetic ass omega who doesn't love or do anything for us."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You never loved me."

The last thing I remember before blacking our was a final punch to my eye and Baekhyun throwing Xiumin out the house and carrying me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback

"Aww look *******, our baby boy." I say as the nurse let's me hold him. He's so cute, he opens his eyes at me and smiles. He then tries to grab my hair locks which I back away to avoid.

I look back at my husband who has his forearm behind my neck and gently kissing the top of my head.

"Isn't he just beautiful?" I ask him.He nods and starts to sold the and gently rub out baby's head. 

"May I hold him babe?" He asks. I nod and lift up our baby and he starts plays with his fingers.

"Whats his name Yeol?" He suddenly asks. I think for about 30 seconds then jump in bed.

"His name will be...Xiumin....yeah Xiumin." I confidently say. The baby then started to squirm in ********'s arms and he immediately gives Xiumin to me.

Knock knock

Both ******** and I look at the door and see the doctor come in with flowers.

"Hello Park family, congratulations on the new baby. I also brought these for you."  
He hands the flowers to my husband and he walks over to me.

"Are you feeling okay? You need anything?" He asks me with a notepad ready.

"No thank you."

He nods and my and starts to motion me to give him ******** and I'd baby. A bit skeptical, I hold on to him.

"It's okay Yeol, he's just going to check to see if your baby is gonna be an alpha, beta, or omega." My husband says with his hand gently cupped on my shoulder.

I look at him in his eyes then look back at the doctor who is smiling at me. I sigh, letting him hold my baby. He picks him up and starts to look at his facial features and play with his nose.

I look at him with a death stare. He notices my look at him and he immediately starts to do what ******** said he was going to do.

Xiumin is taken to a changing station, not that far from the bed and starts crying. It broke my heart that I couldn't comfort my baby boy. He needs me but I know that I can't really do anything about that.

The doctor takes a syringe and pokes it in him which makes me jump in the bed and ******** holds me down with kisses on my head.

"Shshshshsh baby, it's ok." He keeps on telling me until I finally calm down.

The doctor comes back to me and gives me Xiumin into my arms and looks back at us.

"Well Mr. Parks', your beloved son is an alpha." He says.

My heart fluttered with joy, I've always wanted to have an alpha son, always. I look at ******** and see that he's also crying with me. He both come closer together and kiss our baby boy, Xiumin.  
__________________________________

"Come on baby push push." My husband kept on telling me as I was going through labor.

It's not the first time that I've been in this hospital bed, the second time.

"AGH AHH!" I scream out from the pain that I was receiving.

"Come on Chanyeol, only one more hard push." The nurse told me as she was able to see my baby's head.

With one more gigantic push, his whole body came out into her arms. I finally rest back with sweat coming down my face. I look at ******** and see his smile which makes me smile back at him.

******** and I have been having a lot of arguments lately but even though me may fight, we always make up. And maybe our second child will stop all the arguing.

"Well Mr. Parks', you have a...baby boy!" The nurse says as she hands him to me.

A tear slips from my eyes and my husband's as we both see our baby.

"Do you mind if I ask what his name is?" The nurse says as she admires him.

"His name is Kai." I say proudly as my husband scoffs at my choice.

I ignore his ignorance at my choice. He's always been disapproving my choices when they help our family. But I'm not gonna let this ruin the moment we have together.

"********, can you bring in Xiumin." I ask him. He nods and quickly rushes away to grab out little boy's hyung.

They return with Xiumin running into the room to see who is little brother is. He reaches the bed and starts to jump/pull himself up to see what he looks like.

"Haha Xiumin you'll get to hold him, just go sit down on the couch." I say, pointing to the wall.

He pouts but nods and walks to the couch. He sits down and stares straight at me with a straight face. I can see a small smile though from the excitement of him being a hyung.

The doctor comes in and asks for Kai with I let him take to the changing station. He then takes out his syringe and pokes it in Kai's arm and runs the test he did on Xiumin.

"Well Mr. Parks', you have another alpha."

I laugh and roll my eyes due to me already seeing the fights that will come in the future. The doctor gently hands Kai back to me and I kiss his nose.

"I wanna hold himmm." Xiumin says as he starts to jump around.

"Not until you're daddy holds him boy, wait your turn." ******** says laughing at Xiumin's plea.

I lift up Kai to his arms and he starts to play with his nose.

"Aye watch how you hold him." I tell him.

He was holding him with one arm and I was to sacred that he was going to drop our newborn. He looks at me and rolls his eyes but places his other arm under him, like how you should hold a newborn baby.

"Daddy!!!"

We look at Xiumin who is visibly mad that he can't hold his baby brother. ******** smiles at him and let's Xiumin hold Kai, while ******** looks at me with a death glare as I send one back at him.  
__________________________________

"Ok Chanyeol, one more push." The nurse says.

I push one last time and my third baby comes out onto the nurses hand.

"Wow Mr.Park, you have another baby boy. The third one haha." She laughs as she hands me my newest newborn.

"Mr.Park-"

"Chanyeol is fine ma'am."

"Okay...Chanyeol...what happened to your husband?" She asks while writing down on her little clipboard for the procedure.

"Well..."

******** and I split up when he found out I was pregnant with my newest baby. He got pissed off and kept on blaming me for not taking my birth control, but most of the sex we had was him just using me.

When word got to him that I was pregnant, he threw everything in the house around and told the kids a bunch of horrible stuff I did and they believed him. I was always the parent that would have some rules in place but gave them some freedoms. While, ******** let them do whatever they wanted, so we always had fights and the kids would always favor him over me.

When he told the kids all that stuff, they started to not listen to me and kept on hitting me and almost tried to kill my baby. After a while ******** left the home without a word, so I was left with no one to raise Xiumin and Kai.

I would have from help from my unnies and they would listen to her because they were alphas. I've asked her to live with me until I have my third baby and se declined my request, but she would babysit them.

"Uhh he...is sick right now. So he's at home recovering." I tell her with my best fake smile, but nothing can hide tears from my eyes.

She nods and leaves to grab my kids and lead them in.

They enter my room and see me with their baby brother and start to coo over him.

"What's his name ma?" Xiumin asks me, holding Kai's hand.

"Uhh i don't know honey. Why don't you and Kai name him?" I ask them. The minute those words came out of my mouth, they started to scream and jump around from excitement.

"HIS NAME IS POOPY BUTT!" Kai yells out and Xiumin shakes his head.

"Noooooo! His name is ******** jr." Xiumin says with Kai looking at him with disgust.

"Ewwwww." Kai responds.

"Boys, why don't you chose a respectable name?" I ask them with a smile.

They look at each other and Kai raises his hand. I point at Kai and nod to him.

"Sehun."

Xiumin nods at the name and then looks back at me with fists in his hand, giving me puppy eyes.

"Sehun...good name baby." I tell Kai as he jumps around.

The doctor then comes in to see all three of us smiling at baby Sehun. I look at him and nod to him as he takes Sehun from me.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Kai yells at him, charging towards him, but Xiumin is able to hold him back.

"Calm down Kai, he's just doing a tiny test, it will be ok." Xiumin says as Kai completely changes his mood to him and smiles.

"Well Park Chanyeol...you have another alpha boy." The doctor says as my eyes widen.

"You're kidding me." I say back to him as he hands me back Sehun.

"I'm not kidding you, good luck haha. And by the way, wheres ********?" He suddenly asks.

"He left for work a long time ago but hasn't come back." Xiumin answers to him and I look at him.

"Oh....I'm sorry." The doctor says as he looks at me.

"No no it's okay. I can do this. I'll be able to control them."


	11. Chapter 11

I awoke in my hospital bed, the lights were off, there was food on the little table, and the beeping of my monitors. I touch my left side of my face and felt bandages on it.

I try to move both of my arms but my left wouldn't budge. With my right arm, I grab the remote control and try to turn on the light but I accidentally drop it to the ground, breaking it.

Immediately, swift steps were coming out my door and a bright light engulfs my room. I shield my eyes but I am immediately pushed back onto the bed.

"Get the light."

"Grab the syringe."

"Check his heartbeat."

"Stick out your tongue for me please honey."

A whole bunch of orders were being thrown into my face. I stick out my tongue and they placed a stick to collect my saliva and test it.

__________________________________

The doctor came back in with his clipboard and an apple. He pulled a seat next to my bed and smiled at me.

"Hello Mr.Park, how are you doing?"

"I-I'm doing fine." I answered back.

"Well that's good. So, we have some good news and bad news, which do you wanna hear first."

"...bad."

"Well here we go. So you have many fractured bones, and....you may have to always cover your left eye. But we could put you on the list for a prosthetic eye that could change that for you." The doctor told me while I tried not to cry from the pain.

"And here's the good news, you have a visitor waiting for you."

I tilt my head at his statement. I have a visitor? I asked myself and I tried to reposition myself.

"You can come in now."

The doctor opened the door and the person who stood there took my back.

Byun Baekhyun, the person who has tormented me since the day we met stood there with flowers in his and and Sehun behind him. Sehun had an arm cast and Baekhyun had nothing on him from the fight. My baby came running in crying and started to kiss my head relentlessly and pull me into his chest.

"AHEM! That's not how an alpha acts." Baekhyun says sitting down with the flowers on his lap.

"I'm sorry, I recall you putting my pa in the hospital. You do-."

"Sehun hush, be respectful. Anyways, I'm going to have to ask you and the doctor to step out. I think Mr. Byun has somthing to say to me." 

Sehun and the doctor look at each other and leave the room. It was then just Baekhyun and I. He got up and pulled a chair to the bed, sat down and hung his head towards the floor.

"Hey."

"Hey"

"Uhh, I'm sorry for the way I acted in your home." He said still looking down.

"Look at me." I say, making him quickly rise his head.

"It's okay, you're an alpha and I'm an omega that's a widow. It's just how society is. You did nothing wrong." I say brushing his hair out of his face.

"...OH yeah, I have flowers for you...uhh where do you want them at?" He asks looking around. 

I grab the vase that my sister left me and hand it to him. He puts the flowers in and gently places the vase back down and rushes back to his seat.

"So Chanyeol, how have you been?"

"I just woke up, so not really good but also good. How about you?"

"I've been beating myself up lately. I hurt an omega and I live by protecting my pack, and the ones who can't protect themselves." He says starting to get more and more aggressive with his tone.

"Hey hey hey, calm down, it's okay, don't worry haha."

"How can I make it up for you? Coffee? A dinner? A walk in the woods? Anything." Baekhyun yells out from his mouth.

By this time he was grabbing my good and and crushing it. I scrunched my face from the pain and he quickly let go.

"I'm so sor-."

"Oh my god hahaha! I didn't think the big Defensive Leader guy was sucha goofball haha. Coffee is fine."

His cheeks became a red color. He looked down and started to talk to himself about the way he was acting. It was really cute of him.

"Coffee it is,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...a coffee date."

WAIT A D.A.T.E. NO NO NO NO NO


	12. Chapter 12

Knock knock

I look up and see Sehun and the doctor with his clipboard and papers. It was very out of nowhere but it felt nice since no one came to see me in the last four days.

"Well Mr. Park, you're free to go. You've been discharged."

I look at the doctor and bowed to him while sitting up. The man smiled at me and ran out the room to grab me a wheelchair.

He rolled it in and carefully picked me up and placed me on the seat. I thanked him once again and he smiled at me.

"So Sehun, hows...everyone else?"

"Well...Wh-ee...uhh." He stutters with his words.  
__________________________________  
Sehun's P.O.V

(Back at the replacement home)  
"HEY SHITS, CLEAN THIS PLACE UP!" Wheein yells at my brothers and I.

I get up from my bed and start to clean what little was left from our last fight. I look around to make sure she isn't going to jump me for the 7th time today.

I continue to pick vacuum the living room and hear heels clink on the tile hallway. I look over and see Wheein look at me and give me a death stare, the same one she gave Kai and Xiumin when they tried to kill her.

"Where. The. Hell. Are. Your. Brothers."

"I-I don't know."

"Really? Because I think you know." She says walking up to me.

She gets up in my face and grabs my neck and lifts me up. I try to get her to loosen her grip but each attempt makes her strengthen her grip on me.

I look at to the side of Wheein and see Kai and Xiumin with knives and a stake.

"NOW! TELL ME WHERE THE HELL ARE YOUR BROTHERS!"

"I-i do-n't k-kn-ow." I say giving my brothers the signal to strike her.

She drops me to the ground and stops the incoming weapons Kai and Xiumin had. I get up from the floor and and start trying to snap her neck.

She throws herself down and swings her arms throw Kai and Xiumin across the room. She gets up and runs away upstairs with moans coming out of her mouth.

I run up the up the stairs and follow the path of blood to my room. I open the door and see her on the phone with a gun pointed at the door.

"Sehun, I know you're the good kid, why are you doing this?"

"Because you keep on abusing my brothers and I. Plus, I ain't no good kid, I'm just trying to get on that sluts good side."

She looked at me with disgust. Honestly I've been getting tired of acting like I cared. It was really irritating me. She pointed the gun down and looked at me.

"Look, I know that somewhere you loved the treatment you were receiving. Every alpha loves the comfort their parents give them."

She says walking towards me. I stood my ground until she got until my face.

"Honestly Sehun, you're lucky to have a parent figure. Like damn, I would wanna be you and appreciate the things he's done for you!" She yells at me.

"Wheein like shit the hell up. This "father" of ours didn't even do shit. All he did was lay his candy ass around and complains about how we act when he didn't even try to guide us."

I smack her in the face and she fell to the ground. I almost felt bad for her. I then start to walk away until I heard her get up. I walk back towards her and throw my fist at her but she catches it.

Wheein then pulls me close to her and pushes my head against the door. Each time she slammed my head into the door, the more it hurt.

She let me go and I fell to the ground. The last thing I heard was two people running up the stairs.  
__________________________________

I woke up on the floor with the lights out. I got up and immediately felt a huge headache from all the door banging. I walk down the stairs and saw Xiumin and Kai sitting at the kitchen table talking.

"Hey look who's finally awake."

"Our little liar."

I nod at both of them and look towards the living room and saw Wheein being restricted of her movement, or tired up.

"Wow, y'all guys actually beat her." I say to both of them as they start laughing.

"Dude she felt so good too you wouldn't believe it." Xiumin said as Wheein tried to yank herself out of the chains.

"So what now." Kai says.

We look at each other until Xiumin got up.

"Well, you keep on acting like the angel of a child you are, and we could just keep being us. Go get Shithyun(Baekhyun) and go pick up that other slut." Xiumin says as him and Kai wall towards Wheein.

I nod and run out the house to get Baekhyun.  
__________________________________  
Chanyeol's P.O.V.

"Well...Wh-ee...uhh...in is good...I think. I left her home alone with the boys." Sehun says as he smiles at me.

I honestly live his smile, it always brightens my day and puts me in a good mood.

"So Sehun, hows Baekhyun?" I ask him, which me makes a disgusted sound.

"Eww why him anyways I don't know, I haven't seen him in a while." Sehun tells me.  
__________________________________

Sehun takes me out the car I hear a gasp come from him.

"Sehun get me out of here now!" I yell at him. 

He looks at me and nods and I see that Baekhyun has Kai and Xiumin outside on their knees with guns pointed at them.


	13. Chapter 13

"Sehun get me out of here now!" I yell at him.

He looks at me and nods and I see that Baekhyun has Kai and Xiumin outside on their knees with guns pointed at them.  
__________________________________

"HEY!" I screamed at Baekhyun.

He looks towards me and widens his eyes. He shakes his head and points the gun right back at my children.

He clocks the gun and swiftly points it towards me.

"Chanyeol, I'm sorry but your children are monsters." Baekhyun says, with his hands trembling with the gun.

"Hey hey hey, just put the gun down. We can talk about this. I'm pretty sure they didn't do anything that bad."

"Chanyeol, they raped Wheein. All. 3. Of. Them." He tells me.

I look back up at Sehun who is vigorously shaking his "no" but I know that Sehun couldn't. He's a sweet soul.

"Baekhyun! Sehun is the most respectable one out of the three! Omg if you kill my kids I swear to god I will one day kill you!"

"Chanyeol, no you don't understand...he's secretly with them can't you see that!"

I look back at Sehun who his a fierce stare at Baekhyun. He looks back at me and smiles, then leaves me alone. As much as I wanted to stop him, I wasn't able too.

Sehun gets up into his face and you i could see Baekhyun looks like his vain is about to pop out of his neck.

I rolled my wheel chair as fast as I could and made sure to not get to close. I saw Xiumin smirking when he saw me but instantly faded when Baekhyun hit him in the side of the head with the gun.

"BAEKHYUN STOP!" I cried out to the alpha.

He look at me and sighed. He turned back to Sehun who was still trying to intimidate Baekhyun but it did nothing but probably anger him even more.

"Little boy, I would move the fuck away before you'll end up like your brother. M.O.V.E!" He told Sehun. My son did not listen.

"B-Baek! Stop! Please I beg you." I cried out to him.

He glanced at me and frowned. He then pointed the gun at me and pulled the trigger.

The bullet slid on my cheek. I lifted my hand to feel the wound but all I felt was just blood. I wanted to get up and tackle him. But due to my circumstances, I was unable to.

When the gunshot fired, Sehun immediately jumped onto Baekhyun and started to punch him where ever he could. At a point, Sehun screamer in pain from Baekhyun stabbing him with a knife in this thigh.

"Ba-ekhy-un....stop. Please, I beg of you. I'll do anything just stop." I pleaded. Honestly I had low hopes for my cries as he was one to never be fazed by anything. He would just disregard it and continue on with this assault.

"Damn fine shut the hell up Chanyeol. I'll stop, but...you have to let me arrest all of them." Baekhyun compiles.

"W-w-wait i think w-we could come to s-so-me of an agreement...right?" I asked him in fear of what they might do to my children.

"Well let me handcuff this fucker and I could take you inside to see for yourself." He told me.

I looked at Sehun who had this head under Baekhyun's boot and nodded to Baek's response.

He quickly reprimanded Sehun and he was thrown next to his older brothers. He looked at me and smiled. I then felt his hands on my shoulder and he began to push my wheelchair.

As we were going though the threshold of the house, I saw the wall was almost torn off. Blood on the floor, broken vases, doors broken off, and a part of the railing upstairs was broken and on the first level, as if someone was pushed down the railing.

"What the hell." I say causing Baekhyun to laugh.I look back at him and he quickly tries to cover up his laugh.

We get to the living room and I saw Wheein, fully naked with bite marks all over her body with scars. She also has the chain marks from her body with her missing some parts of her hair.

She looks at me and stares me down and gets up to walk to me. She then slaps me across my face and grabs my legs and pulls me off the wheelchair.

"ITS! ALL! YOUR! FA-!" Wheein screams while punching me in the face but his stoped by Baekhyun.

"Wheein this is unacceptable behavior, the queen of our kingdom wouldn't be so happy." Baekhyun tells her as she tries to get out of his grip.

She is finally able to pull away and gets up without spitting on me. After about 30 seconds, the pain finally comes and i felt like my neck was about to break. She punched my in my neck, face, dick, hip, and stomach.

"It's ok Yeol, we will have her face queen Bom's court, you'll be fine." Baekhyun tells me to calm down.  
__________________________________

"Man girl, your pussy felt so good sound daddy's dick didn't it, come here and give me a little suck." Xiumin says as Baekhyun rolls me out the house.

"Damnn Wheein, you be looking fine as hell, let me put that mouth of yours to good work bitch." Kai screamed at her as she walked away from the house.

I looked at Baekhyun and started to cry from my children's words. The fact that they would say that in public disgusts me. They would usually say that to me when we had our own home and use me for their ruts but now that I hear it, it's very fucking disgusting.

"Baekhyun...

Take them away."

"As you wish Park Chanyeol."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (WARNING! RAPE SCENE WITHIN WARNING!)

I woke up in my bed without noise coming from the outside. I shift my position to face the nightstand and try to grab my phone.

The minute my hand touches my phone, I hear a loud bang outside my room. For a minute I almost thought that Xiumin, Kai, and Sehun we're back. I know that I'm hysterical but I love my babies to death.

The door opens to a tall figure in the threshold holding a a try of food.

"I made you breakfast." Baekhyun says as he places the tray on my chair. He grabs a portable small table and sets it up so the tray can fit on it.

He comes to me and sits me up so that I am able to fully devour the food.

"Hey...so hows the..wou-."

"Don't. Fucking. Talk to me." I tell him. He nods and grabs my food and places it up on the table.

"Go." I tell him.

He looks back at me and nods. He left by slamming the door and I felt relieved. This dude has the audacity to take care of me when you fucking shot your damn gun at me.

I look at the food and it's prepared beautifully to where my mouth started to water. The clashing thoughts of my mind about him anger me.

Knock knock

The sound of the door messed with my thoughts and awaited for who was on the other side.

"Chanyeol may we come in?" Baekhyun asked from the other side.

"Yeah."

The door opens and I see a beautiful boy who looks like he could steal any girls man at any time. He smiles and bows at me and shows me his card.

"Hello sir, my name is Ten and I would love to have a conversation with you about...the latest incident that has happened in this home."

I nodded and he took out his notebook and pen and got set.

"Well you can start now." Ten told me.

"To start it off first...I was in the hospital....."

"Thank you chanyeol, I just needed to know what happened. But do you know where I could see the damage?"

"Ask the fucker outside the door." I tell him. His eyes widen at my respond and nodded.

"Well goodbye sir."

"Goodbye to you."

When the door closed, I felt water run down my cheeks. Although my children are little shit heads, I still live them. I don't wanna believe that it's them.

I lay back down and pull up the covers to dry out my eyes. All the thoughts about my children have put me through so much stress lately and it's all be such a big headache and burden. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.  
__________________________________

[RAPE WARNING]

Knock knock

I arise from my bed to the sound of someone knocking in my door.

"Come in."

True door knob turns and it's a man who had his hair parted to the left of him. He came in smiling and was holding flowers and my favorite panda chocolates.

"Wait no one knows I love those chocolates b-." I say, slowly realizing who was at the door. I start to quickly try to back away from him.

He walks forward and smile creepingly. He places the gifts for me on my dresser and begins to take off his coat.

"Hello baby, you'd miss me." He tells me. "G-ge-t our of here!" I yell at him. He laughs at my response and continues to walk towards the side of my bed. He sits down and eyes me from my stomach area to my head.

"So, has anyone else touched you like the way I did?" He says as he rubs my legs and under the blanket. "Wh-y does that matter to y-ou." I tell him back.

He then quickly pulls off the blanket and sees me in my booty silk underwear with my thighs fully exposed. He takes his finger and licks it and drags it up and down the thigh.

"S-stop." I tell him. He laughs at me and gets on the bed and spreads my legs open. He crawls closer to me grips on my right thigh.

"Oh how I missed this body of yours so much. So clean, so pretty, so easy to ruin." He then starts to gently kiss my thigh and lick it.

"N-no no more." I tell him. He looks up at me with his lips on my thigh and bites down on it.

"Ahh mhm! S-to-p. Ugh." He does the same thing all the way down and to the other side. "Louder baby, let everyone hear you scream out my name." He tells me.

He slips his hand into my underwear and grabs my dick. He starts to slowly jack me off as he has his other hand touching my butt.

"P-please do-nt do th-IS!" I say as he puts his finger inside of me. He laughs and puts mouth on the cover of my underwear and begins to lick my dick under the fabric.

"You know...it would be nice if we took these off." He says. He then quickly takes both his hands back out my underwear and tears the fabric off, fully exposing my dick.

He licks his lips and pulls me closer to him where my butt is on his chest and my hole is under his jaw. He then grabs my dick and fully puts it in his mouth.

"Ahh!! Agh n-no! Mmmm~!" He bops his head up and down at amazing speed and sticks two of his fingers in my hole. All this stimulating makes me sickening. He shouldn't be the one to do this again, no.

He takes my dick out his mouth and turns my over on my stomach and begins to eat me out while jacking me off. He sticks his tongue in me and swirls it around.

He takes out his tongue and stops eating me out but still is jacking me off. 

"So baby Yeollie, wanna have another?"  
__________________________________

"KYUNGSOO NO!"


	15. Chapter 15

"KYUNGSOO NO!"

I hear footsteps run towards my door and loud knocks. I look around for anything to defend myself with but I'm out of reach of everything except my blankets.

"Chanyeol is me Baekhyun, are you okay? Can I come in?" I hear Baekhyun's voice come from the other door. A part of me felt relieved that it was just Baekhyun and not Kyungsoo.

"Y-yeah Im fine, no I don't want you here." I shout to where he could hear me from the other side.

"But you seem to be scared, let me comfort you or have someo-."

"I don't need to be comforted by anyone damn. I can take care of myself thank you very much." I interrupt him. "But Chanyeol-."   
"Fine you can come in." I give in to his plead.

The door opens and I see him with an apron on with some flour stains on it. "What were you doing?" I ask him. He looks down and immediately throws it on the ground and looks back up at me. "Nothing."

I nod my head but very slightly. He sits on my bed and places his hand on my lower leg. "You okay? You can tell me anything." He tells me. I look into his eyes and see how fake it is, it's honestly sad.

"Y-yeah I just had a bad dream, hey can you put my in my wheelchair?" I ask him, he nods and goes into the bathroom to bring it. He folds it out next to my bed crawls on the bed. He gently picks me up with his arms under mine, setting me into the wheelchair.

"T-thank you." I tell him. He looks at me and nods. He rolls me towards my bedroom door and opens it.

We reach the font door and I nod to let him know that I want to go outside. He opens the door and that smell of nature that I missed engulfs my lungs. Recently, I've just stayed inside with Baekhyun coming to tile to time, but only for food.

"Where do you wanna go?" He asks me. "Uhh, what about the mall?" I answer, he smiles and nods at me. He runs back in the house to get his keys, leaving me in the yard to look at the neighborhood.

There's little pups just playing outside together, no having a single worry in the world. I've never had that kid of life, it was mostly be being baby'd and having to learn how to raise children. When I did have the time to be free, I'd usually be taunted at for being an omega while my siblings were all betas and alphas; even my mother wasnt am omega, she was an alpha.

I've always wanted to play with the children, it was my only desire but I was kept from that, never seeing the joy from having that freedom, that freedom that was robbed from me.

I look down the road and see a gang of 4 teenagers that look pretty big for their size.(not weight, but in muscle). They look at me and the all smile at me, I smile back but they then start to come up to me and start putting their hand is the pockets of their jeans and hoodies.

"Hello boys, can I help you?." I ask them. One of the boy's eyes widen and start to laugh. "W-wait, are you Jihyo and Huening Kai's baby brother?!" One of the boys say.

"Uhh yeah? How do you know them. Aren't you to-. What are you doing?" The boy pulls out his phone and begins to hold it towards me with the camera right in my face. "I've heard so much about you. Especially from mother."

Jihyo actually got married? She was always wanting to be alone and have no one bother her, but she has a fucking child. "YOURE HER CHILD!" I tell out. I look around and people are starting to pay attention me and giving me strange looks.

"Mom look, I found him. Say hi uncle Yeol." He says with the phone, he then gives the phone for one of his friends to record while he gets behind the wheelchair. Oh my god where could Baekhyun be doing.

The kid then releases the breaks and begins to push me doing the grass onto the sidewalk. He then quickly hurries his pace to where we almost reached the intersection. "Hey Mark, hour fat until my home?" My "nephew" asks his friend. "Uhh about 4 minutes." The boy named Mark answered back.

That one little conversation just made me realize that they're taking me to Jihyo's home, one of my sisters. She was the one that would actually hit me, unlike my two other ones. She would scare the hell out of me everyday.

"HEY NO IM NOT GOING THERE!" I yell at him. He looks at me, laughs, and the starts to rub with me in the wheelchair. "LET ME GO ASSHAT!" I yell at him. "you better shut the hell up for I'll fucking take your liver and stuff it down your damn mouth where it should've fucking been, you hear me slut." He told me in my ear.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Where are you!?"

I look back and hear a voice that I know clearly and feel a safe haven from hearing. I start to moving violently, trying to get the hell away from these boys.

After about 4 seconds of my plan, I fall out of the chair and began trying to crawl towards the voice of Baekhyun while also trying to escape from these boys. "BAEKHYUN HELP!" I yell out. One of the boys grabs my legs and pulls me back to where he puts me over his shoulder.

I start to kick and hit his back but it ultimately does nothing. I then elbowed the back of his neck, hitting the sweet spot and falls the the ground. I quickly try to Regan balance with what little strength I have in my legs and began to limp towards Baekhyun.

"Fuck!" One of the boys says. I hear footsteps behind come behind me and I brave for impact but it never came.

I open my eyes and see Baekhyun holding back the boy's fist of one of the boys. Baekhyun then squeezes the boy's fist with his hard, causing a disgusting sound from his body. He then kicks him out the way and starts to walk towards the other boys.

One by one they all fall, except my "nephew" who is left standing. Baekhyun quickly drop kicks him and is about to punch him until snap my fingers at him. "Leave him alone, take him to the-."

"Whats going on here?"

The three of us look and see a man who is part of the discipline squad. He walks up to Baekhyun and nods and grabs the boy and puts a leash around his neck. "Take me back home please." I tell him not trying to cry. "Sure."  
__________________________________

We arrive at my home and he immediately puts me on the living room chair and grabs medical supplies. He takes my legs and takes off my sweat pants which reveals my mid thigh shorts with bruises on them.

"Damn Chanyeol how do you get yourself into these problems?" He tells me to try to lighten up the mood. "To be honest Baek, I don't even know haha." I respond back.

His attempt on breaking the silence was very enjoyable and I wish that we could've talked like this for a while, but I don't forgive people who shot a gun at me.

"Okay Ima have to get close to your face to make sure I get everything so don't move." Baekhyun tells me. The then gets super close to my face to where I could hear him breathe.

"Ouch!" I say. The chair then begins to tumble and wall back on the carpet. I close my eyes from the impact and felt something soft touch my lips.

I open my eyes and see Baekhyun and I'd lips touching each other. We stay like that for 5 seconds until realization hit us. He immediately jumps and back backs off, helping my get up and places me on the couch.

We don't look at each other until we made eye contact. "I-uhh."

"We. Do. Not. Talk. About. That."


	16. Chapter 16

It's been a month since the incident with....Baekhyun and I. Ever since then I've been able to walk but with a cane and ever so often he would come and check on me but wouldn't look me in the eyes. I wish I knew what he was thinking but he's been a mute, only asking me "Do you need anything."

Everyday he comes is now just weird. I don't see him that often even though he's in my home. But today is a good day for me, I get to see my sons. I believe that they're good in heart, Kyun- HE just took an advantage of them and I will never forgive him.

"Are you ready." Baekhyun asks me as he puts up the last pot in the kitchen. I nod at him and he grabs the keys and heads towards the door. He unlocks it and holds the door open for me. He holds my back just in case I fall from the small dip onto the concrete.

He immediately shuts the door behind him and guides me to the passenger seat in the truck and helps me get in. "Take the key ignition and give me the-." "Yes I know. Start the car, give you the house key and lock the door until you come back." I tell him back. His eyes widen for a second but then shrugs his shoulders.

After starting the car I give him the keys and close the door as he leaves, locking it. I take out my book under the seat and began to read until I hears a bang on the truck door. It was tiring just being alone with no one to talk to. I've started to actually have conversations with the people in the books I read.

Knock Knock

I look up from my book and see Baekhyun pointing at the door handle and I nod. I press the unlock button and he climbs in. "Are you ready?"

I nod at him. He turns on the car and pulls out the driveway and begins to drive. I looked up to glance at the man but he was just focused on the road. He looked back at me and I quickly went back to my book trying to not be caught.

"Soo uhh...how's your week been?" I ask him, finally gaining the courage to talk to him. "It was normal as usual. Just some training at hq and reports on the latest conflict between us and the neighboring kingdom." He responds with the most sarcasm.

It becomes silent again. Not a good kind of silent, that silent that happened when you're on your first date kind of silent. "Chanyeol look I know what you're thinking." Baekhyun cuts it. He stops in traffic and looks at me.

"I- Ba-." "No look if you think we have something going on, you're wrong. It was an accident and that's all we will be, just an accident." He tells me. "I know that d-dummy. Why would you think that?" "Because you have been recently trying to get close to me and honestly I don't like it. That's why I've been coming over less often." He explains to me. I didn't even realize that I've been more touchy with him.

We couldn't move anymore because of the traffic. "Baekhyun look I have a very flirty personality damn. Why the fuck would you think that." I bite back, he looks at me and grabs out his notebook and gives me a page that has my name on it.

Name: Park Chanyeol  
Spouse: N/A(Divorced/ Ran Away from Do Kyungsoo)  
Children: Xiumin, Kai, Sehun  
Parents: Park Jimin(Husband)  
Park Chaeyoung(Wife)  
Siblings: Jihyo/ Heuning Kai  
Habits:   
-Tends to be a pushover   
-Depression  
-Anxiety   
-Frequent night terrors

Signature:___Choi Yeonjun___

The more I starred that the paper, the more I realized that I was just being monitored. "how did you find this?" I asked him. He looked over at me and sighed. "Chanyeol that home you're staying in is being heavily monitored because of you and your offspring. If you were trying to make me fall in love with you it's not going to happen. I don't got time to be looking after someone little bitch." Okay that hurt like badly.

"Baekhyun why would I date someone who shot a gun at me." He froze at my remark. He looked at me with an apologetic face. Anyone would see it. "Just shut up. When will we be there anyways." I tell him. "We're almost there, just about 3 turns turns." He tells me.   
__________________________________

We arrive at the place. I walk into the area and ask for a visitor pass. They give it to me but with a whole bunch of paperwork to sign to confirm that I'm actually me. "Well Mr. Park these people already have a visitor, would you like to go with the person?" The lady said behind the desk. I nod and wave Baekhyun 'goodbye' as he nods.

She opens the door and leads me to where my boys are staying. Through the walk I saw a whole bunch of alphas looking at me. I know what they want but none of them are having it.

We stop by a door she knocks on it. "Y'all have another visitor." She yells through, opening the door. I step in with me head down and thank her. I turn around and see my children all handcuffed.

"Hey look who's here." Sehun says. He smile and him and wave. "Well hello to you to sehun, Kai, and Xiumin." They all look to the person leaning on the wall.

I do the same and it's him...kyungsoo.

"Hello baby, miss me much." He says walking up towards me. "I-I." I walk back to the wall with him coming towards me. 

"Aww don't be afraid of me, I missed your touch, you voice, and your body. I'm sorry I left but now I'm back and ready to be back into your life love. Let's experience all that again."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING RAPE SCENE

"Aww don't be afraid of me, I missed your touch, you voice, and your body. I'm sorry I left but now I'm back and ready to be back into your life love. Let's experience all that again." Kyungsoo said with his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me." I tell him, lifting his hand off me. "I already moved on." His eyes widened at me. He looked at MY sons and stated to laugh. "You really moved to a stuck up bitch of an alpha. What's his name again?." "Baekshit!" "Yeah him, thanks Xiumin."

I look around for an opening and there was nothing to help. I opened my mouth but he out a finger in front of me. "Ah ah ah, you can't scream in here. They can't even hear you." He tells me.

He then pushes me to the wall and parts my legs with his knees. He wraps his arm around my waist, bring me onto him. "Well look at you, horny all just for me." He says. "G-get away from me." I try to push him back but it wasn't doing anything.

Kyungsoo grabs my chin with his fingers and lifts it up, exposing my neck. He leans down and sniffs it, occasionally licks it with his tongue. "Ah- st-stop ky-." "No no that's not my name, you of all people should know." He tells me. "Whats. My. Name. Baby."

...

"Come on day it."

...

"If you dont say it I will fuck you here and know in front of our sons."

"m-master"

"What? I can't hear you?"

"M-m-master." I tell him.

"Louder slut."  
He then slips his hands into my jeans and sticks his finger into my butt.

"M-maSTER." I scream out from the pain. "That's right baby, say it louder." He whispers to me in my ear. "M-ma-master!" I yell out. He then slams me in the ground, ripping my shirt and starts to place hickeys all over my bare chest.

"Ahh, m-more master." I moan out from the overdosing pleasure he was giving me. "Still a slut I see." He tells me back, crashing his lips into mine. He kisses me with lust but I give in. I know I got it bad, it feels good.

He pulls away and stands up, yanking me by my arm close to him. "We're gonna move somewhere more...private." He tells me. I look up at him and he smirks at me. "Move bitch." He yells. I stand up with my legs shaking from how much pleasure he gave me and him pulling my hair.

_________RAPE SCENE ENDED_________

He opens the door and looks around to make sure no one was in the hallway. He then tugs my hair, causing me to fall at his knees with me holding onto his thighs.

"Oh my baby, I didn't know you wanted me that much." He says acting like he was innocent. He laughs at me but immediately stops when he fell to the ground.

I look to see Baekhyun looking down at him with rage. He walks over to me and picks me up. "Chanyeol and you walk?" He tells me, moving the hair out of my face to reveal how red and puffy my eyes were. I nod and he puts me down next to the door.

He walks towards Kyungsoo and pulls him by the collar. I couldn't exactly hear what he was saying but all I know what that Baekhyun threw him on the ground and stepped on his head just enough to not kill him but make sure he got out into his place.

Baekhyun walked back towards me and held out his hand. I took it and he brought me up. I looked at him and he looked back at me. I jumped into his embrace and he just stood there not hugging me back. After a few seconds I felt his arms around my back.

"You wanna go home?" Baekhyun asks me. I nod into his chest and he picks me up, walking towards the double doors. He opens it and stops. "Lady you need to have cops and cameras in y'all's cells you hear. My boyfriend got attacked by one of the visitors." He told her.

He said boyfriend. He said boyfriend. I know that he was using it to express how angry he was but a little thought in the back of my mind wanted that to become true.

I know he's done HORRIBLE stuff to me but I know he's sorry for everything. It was nice seeing this side of him. He was knows as "an alphas worst nightmare and breaker of omegas hearts" but he didn't seem like that at all.

He took me out of the building and opened the truck door. "Okay you're gonna have to get in now." He tells me. "Okay." I respond. I get in the truck and close the door. He gets in on the other side and begins to pull out.

As we started to drive away from that hell hold, he places his arm to rest on the middle storage in the truck. I look at him and his hand and tool his pinky into my hand.

"Why are you holding my pinky?" He asks me. "Just let me." I tell him. He chuckles and looks at me and smiles. "Just this once okay."


	18. Chapter 18

"Mor-. Oh wait no ones here." I say as I get up from my bed. I look around for my phone and as usual just dry. I get up and get dressed to make myself breakfast and maybe just make a huge buffet for Baekhyun.

"Alrighty let's go!" I yell as I rush out my bedroom door. I head down stairs past the repainted walls and picture frames that couldn't be fixed because of my children.

I reach the kitchen pantry and scout out anything that could be good for breakfast. "Uhhh...pancakes with blueberries in side." I say jumping to reach it on the top shelf. I immediately run towards the fridge to get out the bike berries to make my beautiful blueberry pancakes.   
__________________________________

"And done ha." I say when I flip the third cake onto my stack. I walk towards the table where I already have my drink,syrup, and remote ready. I place the food down and pour the whole bottle of syrup onto the stack and begin to dig in.

Ding dong(in jk's voice lmao)

I get up with juice in hand to open the door but I stop once I realized that it was a tall figure outside my door. "Channie I know you're in there." The make spoke. "It's me, Hyuka." He adds. I place my drink into the table next to the wall and run to open the door to see a 6'0 ft(182cm) dude with his hair parted to where it looked like he had a roofs house on his forehead.

"HYUKA!" I scream jumping into his arms. He picks my up and carries me back inside to the living room where he places me on the couch. "Soooo...what you been up to chan?" He asks me, taking in the view of the home. "Uhh nothing much,just got back from visiting my boys...but...what about you?"

"Let's see...I had my wife leave me because she kept on spending my money, she won the case and took literally almost all my stuff-." I paused him. "Wait how did she win the case?" "She literally dressed up in the sluttiest outfit she had that I BROUGHT HER!" He yells, making me curl up into a tiny ball.

"Well why are you here now?" I ask him. He looks at me and smiles innocently, "I came to see you lil bro. And uhhh...I need a place to live haha." He says scratching the back of his neck. Throughout his life he's been tormented by everyone except Heuning Kai, he's actually been wondering where he's been at for a while.

"Wait but how did you find where I live?" I ask him. "I have you on snapchat...you haven't turned off your location for me dude." My eyes widen at his reasoning because that's kinda stalkerish.

"Oh yeah have you kept up with Jihyo, So-."

"Hey Chanyeol Im back, I need to report in on yo-." Baekhyun walks in starring at my brother. "I- Baekhyun meet my brother Kai. Hyuka meet Baekhyun." I butt in before any confrontation may happen. "Sir you need to leave now." Baekhyun announces with his hand on his utility belt.

"Hey hey okay okay I'll leave." My brother days with his hands up. "Baekhyun let him stay, he didn't do anything." I plead to him. "Do you remember what happened with your sister's boy, he tried to fucking take you to her!" I look towards Hyuka(This I'd Heuning Kai btw) and see him with his eyebrow up. "Uhh who are you talking about? We have 3."

"Her name is Jihyo from what we understand. Your his only brother correct?" Baekhyun asks him. Hyuka nods and beings to start walking out the front door again. "Baekhyun let him stay to bitch. He was the only one who was fucking nice to me." I yell at him. Baekhyun rolls his eyes at me and starts to walk towards Hyuka and grabs him by the collar of his shirt and throws him back towards me on the floor.

"Fine omega but your fucking lucky that I let you slide this one time but he can't stay her the whole day." Baekhyun says snapping his clipboard in half. "Baekhyun please let him stay. He needs a place." I stay with tears forming in my eyes. Baekhyun begins to pluck out his eyebrow hairs one by one.

"Chanyeol if you keep this up both you, this ass hat, and I will be brought upon the fucking court! I can't keep letting you bend the rules because this thing that your in is because of you! If you only knew how to keep an alpha satisfied then you would still be having your kids with you in your own home!" Baekhyun's veins in his neck were looking like they were about to explode.

"Leave." I tell him.

"Yes thank you for fucking finally listening." Baekhyun says putting his clipboard on the kitchen island.

"No not Hyuka, I want you out this damn house!"

The room fell silent again. Baekhyun kicks in the cupboard of the island, leaving a huge hole in the middle.

"Chanyeol I fucking hope you die with your brother. I shouldn't've saved you from your sister's child."

With that he left the house, slamming the door and breaking the glass that was on the door.


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up to see Heuning Kai having his arms around me like I was his own teddy bear. I remember he use to always love hugging this, it was his hidden thing to do. He knew that if someone found out, they would shame him because he was an alpha.

I gently lift up his arms to get to the kitchen to start breakfast. As I open the door and look downstairs, I see people who looked all fancy with a woman in a short tight skirt with 2 people behind her. "Fuck Joohyun is here." I tell myself.

Her ear twitches and looks up towards me and begins to walk up the stairs while halting her assistants. "Hello Chanyeol, you and that alpha in there have been summoned to the court for violation of rules. Please come with me now." She says, grabbing my wrist to drag me. "Wh-what let me get my brother." I tell her, holding onto one of the supports of the railing. She nods, letting go of me.

I quickly run up and burst through the door, making Hyuka jump up from the bed. "Dude what the fuck I wa-." "We don't have time let's go, we've been summoned to the court." He looks at me and widens his eyes. He rushes out of bed, runs past me and immediately falls back down when Joohyun comes up to see. "Nice try, now move let's go!" She yells.

We walk downstairs and see her assistants, Jungkook and Seulgi, waiting for her commands. "Put then in the truck and begin to drive them to the royal court. I will stay here to investigate. Okay." "Yes ma'am!" Both alphas say, they grab our wrists and pull us out the house into a truck and handcuff us to the wall.

"You two will remain silent until said so, if you fail to obey us, you will be treated with Venus gas." Jungkook speaks, starting the truck and backing out.   
__________________________________

The car stops so it was safe to assume that we were at the royal court in the capital of queen Bom's kingdom. The door opens and the pair unchain us from the wall and push us out the truck. I look around and see people lined up outside the building and they all dresses very formally, very high end.

"That bitch." Hyuka says, throwing his head to his ex-wife in the crowd laughing at him, bonding on to her new husband. The doors open and a very long hallway with gold arcs built all the way down to another pair of giant doors.

"Jungkook take the omega to the right room." Seulgi says as she drags Hyuka to the left side of the hallway. He opens a door and throws me into a blank concrete room.

"Chanyeol, you seem like a nice guy....just good luck." Jungkook's aid and closed the door, having the darkness engulf the room. I hear shuffling around in the dark room and the lights were turned on in a second. There is a woman who stood at the top, dismissing her assistants before looking at me.

She is wearing an amethyst velvet dress with an amethyst gem on her chest. She is a sibling of the queen. Her name was Minzy and she was the youngest of the royal family. Out of the four sisters, Chae-rin was the deadliest one of them all. Minzy is the real princess who would get straight to the point. Sandara is the cold hearted one, last, Queen Bom is the 'Can make any alpha bend to her will with one look.'

"Hello...Park Chanyeol...right?" She asks with her papers being handed to her. "Ye-." I didn't ask you to speak. She interrupts me slamming her fist on the railing.

"Anyways you're here for disobeying your agreement with my section of the kingdom. You were told to be put in a temporary home and find a mate in your the next 5 months, now it's month 3. Not o my havent you failed to find a mate, your pups have terrorized my sister's best defender, alpha Wheein, and also disregarded an government system alpha when he tired to do his job." She finished, pushing the papers aside. "You May speak now."

I didn't know what to say. She just told me every single little thing I did. But the Wheein part wasn't even my fault. "Ma'am I will take blame for me disregarding another alpha, but I never caused such things to come to Wheein. My pups, were influenced by their father before he left. I have no control over them." She looks at me and and laughs.

"What do you mean you have no control, a pup is supposed to love and care for their mother no matter what. Do you have any example of that?" I knew what she was trying to do. She is true to make it seem like I did all those bad thing to Wheein because of my demand. The only time where one of them defended me was Xiumin when one of Baekhyun's helpers at his school.

"Chanyeol you better be real with me, if not you will die tonight." She tells me with her smug on her face. "I-I can remember this one time...my eldest, Xiumin, came to save me after one of alpha Baekhyun's officers came to hit me." She nods at me and urged me to continue talking.

"Uhh i haven't found a mate? But...I recently saw my...ex-companion." I tell her. Her eyes wide and a smug creeps on her face. "Chanyeol get back with him to have this all be over. Or you know...you could struggle for 2 more months of looking for someone." She says.

In theory she would be right, but I don't want to deal with having to take care of some dumbass who left me. "Please please can you extend it just a little bit more. I be-." "I fucking hate beggars, because of that you get one month to look for you mate starting right now. Leave, get out of my site." She says pointing towards the doors. The guards quickly come to me and throw me out side into the hallway.

I loon across and hear screaming and a female laughing in there. "Oh god he got Chae-run." I tell myself until I hear 'you better run in 3 seconds or die' come from the female. The doors rush open to my brother with whip lashes on him. He has a black eye, his shirt is ripped with claws, and is struggling to stand.

"Oh my...lets get out." I say, picking him up on my shoulder. We leave through the doors and people are looking at us with disgusted faces, some are even surprised we left. "LUCKY BASTARDS!" We hear a man scream from the distance and others join with him.

"Yeol i Can walk." He says but I shake my head. We continue walking until we see a cab on the side of the street and notices us. "Si-." I don't talk to omegas. "Listen here you little shit, take my omega and I to *BLEEP*!" Hyuka screams at the man. He nods and immediately helps us into the car.

"So Yeollie, what did they tell you?" He asks to lighten up the mood. "Uhh im gonna die if I don't find a mate in 1 month." I tell him with a fake smile. His eyes widen before he slapped my thigh playfully. "What? Why don't you try to get with that alpha that comes to check on you?" He suggests with a smile.

"Baekhyun? Hell no, he's fucking rude and shit. He almost killed me on multiple occasions." I tell him back, this time I laid my head in his thigh. "Really, because he seems to like you if he checks on you a lot."

"That's his job dummy."

"No Chan because his job was to see if that assigned alpha was good, he doesn't have to check or help you anymore." He says. A spark lit in my mind. Why was he always checking on me. Why did he ask me to go on a date? Why did he let me hold his hand?

"I see you're thinking about it. Youuu like himmm." He says poking my cheek. "Hyuka stop, I don't. If I did I would be daydreaming about him." I tell him with a smile on my face. "Really? Because you seem to complain about him a lot more than anyone else in the family."

Hyuka then zips his mouth after what he last said. "I- okay he's kinda nice...i guess." I give in blushing. "Why don't you take him up on the coffee date?"

"Because he probably forgot already."

"Are you sure?"

"Most likely."  
__________________________________

Baekhyun's P.O.V.

"Most likely." I hear Chanyeol say.

"Nope I still haven't pup."


	20. Chapter 20

Baekhyun P.O.V.

I arrive at the headquarters to get my weekly report of my well-being because of an training camp that I will be sent to in a coming month. I sit down and wait until my name is called. 

"AYEE buddy. How you doing?" I look over to see one of my comrades Jongdae sat next to me. He's mated with his wife and his a lil pup girl but other than that, he's been silent about his life. "Hello, how have you been?" I ask him. He laughs and brings out his little journal that he documents every mission he's ever took.

"Well I went to the royal court and I was serving as a guardian of princess Minzy. There was this one omega I remember. He looked so pathetic." He laughs kicking his legs back and forth. "Well what was he charged for?." I ask him, making sure to hear my name when the lady calls me. "If I remember correctly he was charged for dis-."

"Alpha Byun Baekhyun please come." The door opens with he ma'am smiling with her clipboard. "Please follow me." She says and walks ahead of me. I look around and the place is filled with alpha women and some men but mostly females.

We enter the room and she closes the door behind me. The lights shut off and I quickly turn around to grab her wrist and crush it until I hear a yelp. I felt her fall to the floor but I kept on crushing it until I heard a knock.

"Well done Baekhyun, you passed. Please, have a seat." The doctor ushers me. I sit on the bed and he brings up my documents about my body and mental state. "Well, hoes your bi-polar issue? Is it getting better? You haven't lashed out at anyone in the last 2 months?" He asked me.

I remember back to when I almost shot Chanyeol but I just couldn't really help it. It's always been bothering me and I'm just now starting to get better. I've realized how people look at me now. Instead of being all rude and egotistical, I've been more let down and caring.

"Well...there was this once time where I almost...shot this omega because I got angry." I tell him with my head down. Lift my head to where I could barley see him shake his head in disappointment. I knew that if I didn't get better, it would be forced to leave the commission and take up a normal job. I loved working for our kingdom, it was the greatest honor to any alpha.

"Baekhyun if you don't get better, this may be the down fall you your dream. Maybe...try to find someone who can make you happy. Get a omega or beta, just someone." He told me with his sympathetic look. He then turned back to the monitor and hit his head with his hand.

"Oh yeah, let me see your back. I need to check to make sure that huge scar isn't hindering you from your work." He says with his tool in hand. I lifted up my shirt and twisted my body to wear he could see the scar.

The scar was from my first "mate" you could say. His name was Kyungsoo and looked like the man Chanyeol was dealing with at the prison. I can always remember what he did to me in my sleep. Yes we may be alphas but alphas can also bear pups but an alpha must breed with each other. The man came in with a tool that can only be received from the black market. He lifted the blanket and rolled it down my back, tearing off most of my skin. Luckily, I was able to render him unconscious. But he's in jail now, doing no harm to anyone.

"Well it's barley healing. That's means you must have feelings for someone." The doctor said. He pulls down little screen and gives me a "101 mates" lesson.

"Baekhyun when you have a scar like the one you dk for example, it would take a mate or a soon to be mate to actually have it someone heal. There must be someone in your life who makes you feel complete and you should make that person your mate, regardless of their rank in our kingdom." He kept going on.

Every single word that he spiked reminded me of Chanyeol and how much he has helped me though everything...even though he doesn't even like me. The only indication of something good that might come out was him saying something like 'yeah kinda nice.'

"Baekhyun, I know you feel it too, go after him and you can't hide it. I know he's the one you shot the gun at but maybe you should give him a chance because you could possibly help him in many more ways than you can very imagine. You could even raise pups together as a real family."

He ends his little speech with that and I just look at the ground. I'm supposed to be a tough alpha with no hint of tense but I'm feeling the emotion of tense. It almost feels like the way I felt on my first day of the camp because of that scar.

"I- thank you sir, I'll see you later." I tell the doctor. I run out the office and into my car and get in. I quickly speed down the street to his house to maybe just ask him. 

When I get to his house...

I see him

...Kyungsoo


	21. Chapter 21

I woke up to having a loud bang on my door. Hurry down stairs and open the door to have Hyuka show up with donuts. "Why are you what this early in the morning." I tell him yawning. With a donut in his mouth, he shrugs his shoulders and placed them on he table.

"Because I felt like it bitch." He says, swallowing the whole donut. "Aye Watch you mouth, only omegas can swallow something that big." He chokes on his second donut and falls on the ground with laughter.

I help him get back up and we begin to clean up the mess we both made in the kitchen. "So Chan, how are you and that offi-." "Don't even mention his name or job, I don't want to talk about it." I tell him. He throws his hands in up defense earning a small smile from me.

"Hey uhh I gotta go run some errands, you can just stay her I guess." I tell Hyuka which he shrugs his shoulders. I begin to pack my items and walk out the house.

I reach my car and I already get a feeling of someone watching me. I honestly hate this feeling but I just throw it to the back of my mind.

I get in the truck and pull out of the driveway onto the road and begin to drive towards the supermarket. I look at my top mirror and notice a black, window tinted truck in the back following my every turn.

"They're following me I bet you." I say to myself. I turn off my music and begin to start making right turns every time I can. I make four right turns, making a perfect square, and the truck is still following me. "Fuck."

I go ahead and drive into the supermarket parking space and pick the closet parking stop towards the store. I pull in and I just sit in the car. I turn off my vehicle and climb into the back seat and lay down on the floor. I get out my phone and begin to dial the only person I know that could actually help me, Baekhyun.

"Hurry up answer!" I yell to myself.

"Hello?" Baekhyun says in the phone.

"Baekhyun please come here now." I tell him.

"Wait are you okay? I can't go to yo-." He says before I cut him off.

"IM BEING FOLLOWED IN THE TRUCK AND I NEED HELP! PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME!" I tell him but the line went dead.

"Great fucking job." I tell him, even though I know he can't hear me.

BANG

I hear a truck door close and hear little small talk here and there out of my truck.

"Yo Mark where do you think he is?" I hear a young voice come outside. "Dude I don't know. All I know is that my mom wants him." The boy apparently named "Mark" respons.

"Mark Mark Mark, I know I've heard that name before." I tell myself. "Jihyo." I say silently. That's Jihyo's boy. What the hell does she want. "Aye Mark! Check inside!" Another boy shouts. The doors then began to violently be pulled on. The shaking of the car begins to move me around to where they could probably hear me inside here.

"Come on Chanyeol you got this, just back up." I tell myself, trying to regain my composure. I try to get back up in my feet and I make eye contact with one of the boys. He then begins to punch my window with his hand and cracks it after one punch.

"Shit shit shit go!" I yell at myself as I jump into the drivers seat. I hear another punch and the glass broke. I grab my keys and put it into the ignition and reverse hard out of my spot. I feel the car go I eat some of the boys from the bumps but I don't care.

"You slut you aren't getting away." I hear y'all one of the boys. I look back and see him trying to hold onto the car window. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yell at him but it does nothing. I then speed my way out of the parking lot into the street. I looked back to see if the kid was still there and he was, but he had one of his legs in the car now.

I make a sharp turn to the left to send him flying out of my car onto the ground. I make a U-turn and begin to drive home. "I WILL GET PAY BACK YOU MAN WHORE!" I hear the boy yell. I don't mind any attention o his way and just begin to focus on getting home.  
__________________________________

I pull up into my driveway and see that my door has been broken down onto the ground. I get out of the car and grab my gun and turn off the safety.

I quickly run in the house and see all the decorations that I've put up destroyed. It's almost like if Kai and Xiumin were here again. I walk up stairs and see scratches on the wall with holes. Each door was broken down and everything was on the floor.

I return back down stairs and walk to the kitchen and see Hyuka tied to the table with the words "slut" cut on his back. "Omg omg omg, hyung." I say as I put the gun down and began to untie him. I take off the gag he had and begins to hyperventilate.

"Y-yeollie, r-run a-away as fa-fast as you c-can." He says with a breathy voice. "Wh-who would do this." I say and I help him get on his feet.

"Hey baby brother how are you." I hear q high pitchy voice Agra's of me and exactly knew who this was. "Jihyo." I say as I put Hyuka' warm around the back of my neck.

"Why wo-." 

WARNING BEWARE OF THE NASTY  
I WILL SAY WHEN ITS OVER

"Hey baby boy, I missed you so much. We need to catch up." A voice behind the wall echoes though the room. "N-no. L-le-leave. N-n—ow." I tell both of them in tears. Kyungsoo comes from the wall and begins to walk up towards me. I quickly reach the gun at the table and point it at him.

"Back the fuck UP! Leave me ALONE!" I scream at him. He throws his hands up in the air but smirks. He then quickly knocks the gun out of my hand and snatched my body towards him where he stuffs my face in his crotch area.

"Hmmm." He moans as he pushes me onto the ground and humps my face on his area. "Baby I've missed this feeling. You're the only one for me he says, grabbing my hair and for big our lips together.

Its over:)

"Let's get you out of here, along with you pathetic alpha brother. He says. "I- no." I say trying to pull back. "I'm sorry did you just say no to me. He says, picking my up by my neck now and slapping my butt and member. "N- no."

"No what you pathetic bitch!" He yells in my face, slapping me once more. "N-no my m-ma-ster." I say with tears going down my face.

He drags me into the garage where they had their car parked in so I could see it. "P-please don-"

"CHANYEOL! CHANYEOL!"

I look back to hear Baekhyun voice coming in my house. "BAEK-." I try to yell but was quickly cut off my s pair of lips from who I don't miss at all. "Mm~ Ba~ek!" I try to tell but no luck. "We dont want those pretty lips of yours to say that horrible name now don't we?" He says as he throws me in the back.

I see Baekhyun reach the threshold of the door way and as he jumps to where I felt just the tips of his fingers, the driver of this vehicle steps on the gas and breaks the metal and drives off.

"Good night baby boy."~

Then all went back


	22. Chapter 22

We open with a warning, beware of the nasty

"Hmmm. So thought for daddy."~

I barley open my eyes to see...Kyungsoo...naked and him slowly moving his hips back and forth with my ankles being tied up with the rope around the top of the bed bars.  
(Some beds have like a roof and they have little bars going it the back of the bed, that's what I'm talking about-Jay)

"Hu-AHHHHG!" I scream from him pounding into me full force. "Ahh I see my baby is awake. How'd you sleep?" He asks kissing my neck. He then moves his hand in ver my hair to look at me and gives me the most lustful smug I've ever seen.

"G-get off of mE!"

"Who the fuck you think you're talking to you fucking dog." He says slapping me across my face. I then try to punch him but I felt my wrists and neck held back. "Awww my poor poor baby. I have to train you to listen to your owner. When I think you have learned who you belong to mut, that chain will be around your neck." He says playing with my messy hair.

"P-please...le-."

"HEY DAD I NEED HELP!" I hear a familiar voice come out the room. "W-wa-it y-ou di-didn't-." He puts his finger on my lips. "Shhhh it's okay, they're good now and have changed into what we wanted. Good alphas who know where they stand in society." He says kissing my lips again.

I can feel his tongue lick all over my lips. "Mmm~AHHH!" I moan out from him slamming into me again. He takes thing chance to slide his tongue into my mouth and begins to lick every single area he reaches.

He keeps on pounding into me, making me moan out from every thrust he puts in me. "Fuuuuck baby I'm gonna cum." He says as starts to jerk my member. "Ahh- no, st-too." I moan out, closing my eyes.

"Fuuuck this would be the 7th time I can into you baby, that's how much I lo-VE YOU!" He moans out sticking his member all the way. I could feel his liquid all over my insides and pulls out of me. He looks at me and kisses my lips just one more time before he got off the bed and pulled him his pants.

OKAY ITS OVER....THERES JUST ONE MORE INSTANCE

"P-please let me go." I ask him. He looks at me and coos at my plead. He walks up to me and rubs his palm of his hand from the shin of my leg all the way to my member. "Shhh it's okay, if you ask nicely, I will untie you...but...you will be wearing the collar. Oh and you can only stay in here, this collar is just for bed time. You have another one." He tells me rubs my nipple.

"Ugh just huR-." He slaps my cheek. "What's my fucking name again dog."

"Assh-."

"Dog. What's. My. Name." He says, squeezing my limo member and stuffing his fingers down my throat.

"Mm-as-master." I say, he smiles and kisses my nose and begins to untie my ankles. "You know baby, you and I have something to look forward too." He says as he finishes the last leg. "W-ait what?"

He finishes both my wrists and I immediately bring up the blanket to cover my body. "Well, we are expecting another pup. Isn't that exiting!?" He says smiling, taking my hand. "Wh-no! I- no no no. Why!?" I ask him with tears in my eyes. "Because love we need a new family member in our home. Anyways, I gotta go. Work is kinda far from living in the border of BLACKJACK Kingdom am I right?" He says laughing. He gets up and walks towards me and pulls my hair to where he stuffs my face all over his pelvis.

"Bye love." He says closing the door and leaving me alone in this home.

"I-I...ba-ekhyu-n...where are you...I miss you." I say quietly into my knees, fearing that that man will hear me.


	23. Chapter 23

14 Weeks later

"Hey wake up shit."

Slap

I open my eyes and see Kai with some food and a syringe on the same tray. I lift my body up but is immediately pulled back onto the bed from the stupid collar.

"Yeah uhh nice try ha." He laughs, placing the tray on the table. He grabs my arm, pulling it towards him and takes out the syringe. "Wait wait what are you doing?" I ask him, struggling to get my arm out of his grasp.

"What do you think? I'm going to inject you with this, what else?" He says pointing the needle at the vain in my wrist. "I- no what's in it." I ask him knowing there's no point of trying to get out. "Uhh to speed up your pregnancy...I think." He says.

He pokes the needle in my vain and injects the liquid into me. He quickly gets rid of the syringe and covers it up with a cotton cube and some athletic tape so that I won't bleed or any of the liquid will come out.

"Alrighty there's your good and have fun. Wait forgot let me just....and there. Hers the other collar." He says, releasing me from the chain that had me bounded to the bed. Instantly, I'm being mounted with Kai hooking the other collar on my neck.

"Well bye idiot" he says, getting off of me and dusting himself off. I sit up and look at my stomach and see nothing. I knew I was pregnant, if I were to kill this baby myself, he'd just impregnate me again but he would be more aggressive with it.

__________________________________

Baekhyun's P.O.V.

"Fuck no he has to still be here in the kingdom!" I yell at my advisor who scoffs at me. "Listen Baekhyun, i get that you care for him, but he's probably dead by now. Ju-."

"Put me on duty of patrolling the border of the kingdom." I cut him off. His expression was just pure shock but I don't care at all. I need to save Chanyeol because it's just hurting me everyday, knowing that he's out there being hurt by someone who doesn't even care for him.

"Baekhyun do you know what your asking? The kingdom's border is huge, it would take weeks." The man tried to reason with me. "Well as long as I could find him then I'm fine with that." I say, packing my things to leave his office.

"I'll put you on. But remember that every month your position will shift east of the border." He says and I nod in response, not even looking at him.

__________________________________

First Day on the Border

I wake up and quickly change into my uniform with my gun and spear. I walk and and hurry into formation before our general comes out to give us our task today.

"MEN TODAY YOU WILL PATROL AREAS 80, 94, 99, 92, AND 87! YOU WILL STAY WITH YOUR SECTION COMMANDERS AT ALL TIMES AND RENDEZVOUS BACK TO THOSE SECTION CAMPS TO STAY THE NIGHT WHERE YOU WILL BE ASSIGNED EXTRA TASKS! DO I MALE MY SELF CLEAR!" The general said. "SIR YES SIR!" "GOOD NOW GO OUT!" He dismisses us.

I quickly pick up my bag with all the supplies I need and begin to join my crew. "Hey I'm going to take a piss, I'll let up with y'all at 94." I tell the commander and he nods his head. I take a left to where they couldn't see me and I begin to go to the tiny city on the border of the kingdom.

"This has to be the place where they hide." I say to myself. I then walk to the town plaza and everyone looks at me and bows. I smile and wave at them and begin to talk to the living areas.

I go up to the first neighborhood that I could see and being to walk down the streets at all the houses.

1 Hour Later

I'm walking down the last street to meet up with my group since I couldn't find anything that could give me a clue to where Chanyeol is at.

As I leave the gated community, I look across the street to see another neighborhood and see 3 boys walk out the gates. "Hey they look like his...kids." I say. I quickly run across the street and they turn around to face me.

"May we help you sir." The tallest one says. "Yes, I was wondering where the nearest military outpost is it? I'm sure you know since you live here." I ask him. He looks at the two other boys and the seconded tallest pulls out his phone and shows me the map of the city.

"Ahh yes thank you gentlemen, uhh what's yalls names by the way?" I ask him before they leave. "I'm Kai, he's Xiumin, and he's Sehun. Xiumin hyung is the oldest, I'm the middle child, and Sehun is the baby." He adds to finish. "Thank you...Kai. Have a great day and be safe." I tell them and walk to where the outpost is at.

"Nice job boys you gave me my answer." I say the minute I turn the corner.

__________________________________

I met up with my group before they were able to settle for true night and the commander came up to me. "If you ever fucking leave our group because of you wanted to fucking piss, you're gonna fucking die in the damn ice caps. I hear me little pussy." He says in my face, adding spit to some of his words.

"Sir yeah sir!" I say. He nods and leaves to finish setting up my sleeping place. Well it wasn't a lost after all, I still know where Chanyeol is at now.


	24. Chapter 24 (Finale)

2 Weeks Later

Chanyeol's P.O.V.

"Agh!" I yell, sitting up from where I slept but I'm immediately pulled back to the pillow. "What the hell bitch why'd you scream!" Kyungsoo's says, pulling my hair, making me face him.

"T-the b-baby kicked..." I tell him with my eyes shut even thought he found really see my face. He hums in response and begins rub my stomach with his disgusting hand, it felt like the grim reaper. "Aww well I have names in mind so you don't gotta worry about that." He says after kissing my baby. "B-but it's al-." "Shut the fuck up you incubator." He says, using his hand to crush my private area.

"K-ky-ungsoo you're go-ona hurt the baby." I say, trying to not cry from the pain I was feeling. "Well you will that will be happening to you more often bitch. I guess those shots have been working, you're due soon that's good." He says with pride, kissing my cheeks and turning his back around.

"Where's my brother?" I ask him not wanting him to get comfortable and fall asleep. "I don't know who you're talking about." He responds in an irritated voice. "Kyu- m-master...please ju- wheres he at?" I ask, not getting scared as he got up from laying down and is know looking at me.

He walks towards the door and slams it shut. "THAT FUCKING BITCH WONT SHUT UP!" He yells from outside and stomps back. He aggressively throws the door open and walks up to me with a syringe.

Kyungsoo grabs my arm and yanks me to his side and covers my mouth with a gag. "Since you won't fucking shut up I guess we will have the baby tomorrow." He growls, while having the syringe poke my skin. "Ahh found it." He says.

Instantly he pierces my skin with the needle and injects the substance. Quickly, he grabs a cloth and some tape so that the liquid won't come out and I wouldn't bleed. "Now Ima leave you in here. Don't fight that gag because we're having military inspection, you'll get food whenever I feel like it." He says, spitting in my face before he leaves.

The door is shut close and I hear something moving in front and everything became quiet. "B-Bakk—hYun ple-sh c-om, i need u."[Baekhyun please come I need you] I try to say with the gag in my mouth and tears coming down my face. Baekhyun...I love you...please come here...I don't wanna die...please.  
__________________________________

Baekhyun's P.O.V.

I wake up and look outside to see it's still night, and today is when we do inspection of everyone's house. "It's 5 a.m." I say to myself, looking back up at the moon. "Please god Chanyeol be okay." I say to myself as I start to pack everything up.

"MEN ASS UP NOW!" The our commander yells. I hurry out side my little tent and get in position. "As you know maggots, today you will we will be doing house exceptions, each one of you will be assigned a neighborhood and street! Make sure that they are not hiding anything illegal from the kingdom! We will leave at first light! You can go to town to get something to eat, he happy you get this opportunity because it will never happen again. Dismissed!"  
__________________________________

I return to my tent to take it down and pack it back in my bag. "I don't care if I get arrested, I have a boy to save." I quietly say as I walk with the rest of my group to our section's city.

Once we get in the town, everyone goes their separate ways which gives me the perfect chance to leave this city. I start to rub as fast as I can. "Chanyeol please wait for me." I say as I run into the woods.  
__________________________________

I arrive at the military post where Chanyeol's kids told me and begin to retrace my steps. It's almost first light so I gotta hurry up and find which house he is in which is going to take a while.

"Fuck." I whispered under my breath as I begin to go down the street. I stopped at the first house and have my gun ready to shoot if they don't comply. "Coming!" I hear from the other side of the door.

The door opens to a young woman and her husband with her teenage boy at the back. "Oh my is it inspection already? Uhh okay come in, do what you need to do." She says, meeting me walk past her. I smile at her and begin to search every room in the home, even under the floor.

"Ma'am may I have a word with you!" I yell from what looks like to be the master bedroom. I hear her rushing up the stairs and look at her sweating face. "Y-yes sir." She says with her hands behind her back.

"Shhh, you're not in trouble. I just need to know if you know who this kid is." I showed her my phone and her eyes widen.

"Oh yes I know them, my son is friends with him and his brothers why?"

"Give me their home address." I say to her, looking at her with death eyes.

"Uhh okay, it's ******** **** ***."

"Thank you ma'am, by the way I've checked your home and you're fine." I tell her with a smile. He sighs and bows to me. I wave her bye and leave her home and rush down the streets to find the house.  
__________________________________

I run down all the streets until I found the home address she gave to me which is in the middle of the street way in the back. I walk up to the door and knock on the door, feeling so much anger in my blood.

I see the doorknob twisting and get ready to make sure I don't get shot. The door opens and I see a man. "Hello sir, I'm ready for inspection, BOYS come down here!" The man yells and I see Chanyeol's three kids coming down stairs and their eyes widen. "Dad he's the one we talked about. He's kinda cool." Xiumin says with a smile and his dad nods.

"Well my name is Kyungsoo and these are my boys which you met haha." He says smiling. "Well I'll begin the search, just stay in the living room please?" I say which they all nod.

I begin to act normal which is checking the kitchen cabinet, closets, and under the floorboards. I start to walk upstairs and see the four of them just minding their own business as I search.

I reach the first bedroom and begin to frantically search around, but I make sure to not cause any noise within the room. "Dang." I say as I leave the room. I walk down the hallway to see the master bedroom which looks normal and clean but I don't let anything fool me. I move everything even the bed to find something that could give it away but nothing.

I look out the window before I leave and notice a roof on the back of the house but no windows. It looks like the roof is part of the patio roof but it just doesn't really fit right to me. I leave the room and start to rush to that area but I couldn't find anything. "Fuck he has to he in there." I say,hitting my thigh in frustration.

I reach an office which is a mess but I didn't really care because it's normal to be messy, but this is Kyungsoo's house so something is different. I start to search everything and I look at he double bookcase and it's just hit really hitting me right. I move the left book case but I just see a plain wall.

I look back and lock the office doors and move the right bookcase to find a door. I quickly push the bookcase out of the side and try to turn the nob but it was just staying there. I then go hack to the desk and begin to trash everything even more and found nothing.

"Well this is gonna have to be." I quickly punch off the nob and open the door to see Chanyeol tired up with a big stomach and an gag in his mouth.

"Chanyeol!" I yell running to him and shaking him. His eyes open and he immediately pulls me to him and hugs me tightly. I put my gun between my legs and begin to unhook the gag and he takes in deep breaths and starts to cry. "Shshshsh baby I'm here." I say as I cut off the chain that has him down on the bed.

"I-I th-ought y-yu-you would k to c-c-c-come." He says hugging me again. "FUCK HE GOT IN HERE GET THE GUN!" I hear Kyungsoo scream outside the office. I quickly get I front of Chanyeol and grab my gun and have it pointed at the door.

....

Everything was silent, I look back at Chanyeol and see him scared of if his mind and back at the entrance of the room. "AGAH!" I look behind me and see Chanyeol start to scream. "B-b-baekhyun, the b-baby. It's...coming." He says holding onto my pants.

"Uhh just...try to hold it in." I say now worried. Finally, the door is busted open but no one has come through the threshold to the room Chanyeol was in. I look around to see what I can use since I saw a shadow steadily creep up.

"U-use this." Chanyeol hands me a pillow which I nod. I steadily walk towards the door and throw the pillow out which someone spray fires the gun at the door. "FUCK." I hear Kyungsoo yell which is my cue.

I run out the door and fire at Kyungsoo. He falls to the ground with blood coming out of his chest and I look up to see his sons look at their "father" on the ground lifeless. "I reckon y'all run...now!" I yell at them which makes them all rundown then stairs outside.

I race them outside the house and shoot at the back of their knees. I quickly run and drag them back to the home and then throw them on the floor and go back up to the office. "Shit he's gone." I say and run back tot he room and see him pointing the his gun at chanyeol's head looking at me.

"You put that fucking gun down...or he's dead." He says smiling while covering his wound with his hand. "Ky-." "NO! YOU FUCKING PUT THE GUN DOWN NOW!" He yells, this time pressing the gun on Chanyeol's head. I nod and put the gun on the floor and hold my hands up.

"Good, now, kick the gun to the wall." He says. I nod and kick it to the wall and look at chanyeol. "Now ge-."

BANG

I close my eyes when I heard the shot. I looked up and saw Chanyeol have the gun in his hand and blasted a bullet into. "Ch-Chanyeol!" I say, running to him which he throws the gun to the other side of the room. "B-Baekhyun!" He says holding his arms up.

I reach him and he pulls my towards his lips. They were so soft, softer than I could've ever imagined. We stayed like that for 1 minuet until I pulled away. "I-." He cut me off my reconnecting our lips which I don't complain about. "I love you Baekhyun...don't please just..." I put my finger on his lips.

"It's a okay Chan, I'm here I'm not leaving, let-." "SIR GET AWAY FROM THE MAN!" I hear another voice come from the door. I step away and see another officer who I assume was supposed to do this streets patrol.

"WHO ARE YOU!" The solider says with his gun in hand. "I'm Byun Baekhyun of section 94 sir!" I tell him but he re-aims his gun at me. "Why aren't you at 94, what are you doing in 92?" He says, slowly walking up to me.

"M-my mate was kidnapped here...so I came to save him sir!" I moved my hand to show Chanyeol who was frightened but his face was in pain. "Please sir let us go to the hospital please." I plead with him. He puts his gun down and nods. "This is agent RM requesting a ambulance please, requesting an ambulance." He says into his speaking and coming to me.

"Okay the ambulance is on their way so help me carry your mate down the stairs." I nod and we begin to carry him to the porch outside where people were out of their house from the gun shots and yelling. "S-shes here..." Chanyeol says as he pints to a lady across the street. "Who?" The man "RM" asks.

"Her...Jihyo, she helped that...man." He says. RM nods and begins to run towards her as she runs down the street.

BANG BANG

Is all it took to make her immobile. I look at Chanyeol and kiss him one more time. "Chan...I'm sorry I was a dick to you. I just...I just never thought that someone would catch my eye...that's why I never wanted to be with anyone. I would show off a tough image so that everyone would leave me alone...that's why I kept on bullying you and I know that's not an excuse but I can't help it for the things that I have done to you. Please please please, forgive me for the things I have done to you. Throughout my hardships, it made me realize how much I love you and care for you. I couldn't stop thinking about you and it just always hurt me by ignoring your feelings...I m so so-." He cuts me off before I say anything.

"Shhh don't be sorry, I know it's okay your forgiven, I love you Baekhyun. Just know that I will always be there for you, and that I will never hurt you. I love you Baek." He finishes. He cups my cheeks and brings me to him for another kiss. It felt so emotional that, I could feel myself crying. I dropped my gun and pushed his head closer to mine, deepening the kiss.

"Baekhyun, the ambulance is here." RM comes back with Jihyo is his hands. "I'll fucking kill you Chanyeol." She says crying and trying to escape RM. Chanyeol looks at her and looks back to me and smiles. 

__________________________________

6 Years Later  
(Still Baekhyun's P.O.V.)

"Baekhyun can you get Kris and Luhan ready for school!" Chanyeol yells from downstairs. "Alright!" I yell back as I walk to their room. I open the door and see them playing with their shirts chasing each other.

"BOYS!" I yell and they immediately go to their bed and get into military stance. "Yes sir!" The both say at the same time. "Get your socks, shoes, and shirt on now. Luhan, appa is taking your to school, I'm taking Kris to his school, now hurry, daddy has to be a work in a hour." I say and they quickly get ready with rehire uniforms for school.

"We're ready sir." They both say with their backpacks with them. "Now come downstairs for some yummy wommy breakfast by appa." I say which makes them laugh while dashing down the stairs. 

I walk behind them and they're beginning to place their plates and silverware on the table as Chanyeol starts to serve breakfast. "Thank your appa." Luhan says. I look at Kris and just see him digging in but I kept on looking at him. "AHEM!" I say which makes Kris look up at me face full of pancakes. "OH! Sorry Appa and thank you for breakfast." He says with a smile which makes me smile back at him.

Chanyeol walks towards me and hits my gently on the back of my head. "Boy leave them alone." He says glaring at me with his wooden spoon. "Yah fine...but they need to learn re-." "And they will." Chanyeol says cutting me off. "Just let them grow up." He says smiling at the boys as they stuffed their face in pancakes.

"Have you spoken to Kai, Sehun, or Xiumin?" I ask him and he shakes his head 'no.' "They're enlisted into the military, they'll begone for like...3 years, I wouldn't see them until it ends." He says with tears down his face.

I take Chanyeol into my arms and he begins to cry. "Ahh it's okay you'll see them soon." I tell him which he looks up. "I-I know that but still." He says giving me his puppy dog eyes. "Aww your so cute." I say, kissing his nose which he then tries to wiggle out.

"Ahh man I love him, I wish I was there to protect you from being tortured all those years...Chanyeol I love you."


End file.
